Dos Caminos En El Bosque (Traducción al español)
by Isu-chaan
Summary: Tres años después de su pequeño viaje al más allá del jardín, Wirt y Greg separan sus caminos por un tiempo. Con su hermano mayor en la universidad, Greg de nueve años de edad enfrenta los cambios que trae la ausencia de Wirt. En la búsqueda de respuestas, Greg termina encontrándose en donde todo comenzó, pero Lo Desconocido ya no es un lugar que se deba recorrer a la ligera.
1. Sinopsis

**Primero que nada este fic no es mío, es de Skimmingmilk en otra plataforma de fanfics en inglés, ArchiveOfOurOwn. Es la primera vez que hago una traducción tan extensa, así que no duden en avisarme por algún error en las expresiones o** **el vocabulario, me disculpo de antemano por eso. ¡Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo! :)**

 **Disclaimer : All the story and original characters belongs to Skimmingmilk on Tumblr and AO3.**

 **Cover's art : Tunaniverse on Deviantart.**

* * *

 **Sinopsis:**

Tres años después de su pequeño viaje al más allá del jardín, Wirt y Greg separan sus caminos por un tiempo. Con su hermano mayor en la universidad, Greg de nueve años de edad enfrenta los cambios que trae la ausencia de Wirt. En la búsqueda de respuestas a sus dudas, Greg termina encontrándose donde todo comenzó, pero Lo Desconocido ya no es un lugar que se deba recorrer a la ligera. El peligro aún acecha en las sombras de los árboles, pero al menos ya se habían encargado del problema con la bestia, ¿verdad?

 **…¿verdad?**

.

.

.


	2. El primer día

Capítulo 1: **El primer día**

"¡Greg! Greg, vamos, ¡Me tengo que ir!"

 _Ribbit._

"Shh!" Greg apretó una mano sobre la boca de Jason Funderberker La Rana. "¡No dejes que te escuchen!" chistó, metiendo a él y a su rana en el arbusto al lado de su casa.

Algunas personas dirían que un niño de nueve años era muy grande para andar jugando a las escondidas con su mascota. Ellos estarían completamente equivocados. Sin embargo, en este caso, no era un juego de escondidas en lo que el joven Greg estaba participando.

"¡Greg!"

Su codo estaba sobresaliendo un poco. Greg sacó su lengua mientras intentaba esconderse mejor sin hacer que el arbusto crujiera mucho. Normalmente él hubiera escogido a un árbol antes que un arbusto, pero Wirt ya conocía todos sus mejores lugares para esconderse. Arriba en los árboles fue el primer lugar que su hermano mayor había buscado, él había visto sus pies desde las hojas de abajo del arbusto e iban directo a la línea de árboles en el borde del patio. Greg era un trepador natural de árboles y Wirt lo sabía. Él no era un tonto hermano menor y no iba a dejársela _tan_ fácil.

Evidentemente, él era un muy inteligente hermano menor y _Wirt_ era el tonto hermano mayor ya que ni siquiera estaba buscando ahora. Solo gritando su nombre y golpeando cosas y haciendo un desastre por cómo se escuchaba. La ventana de la cocina estaba justo arriba del arbusto de Greg, y abierta, así que podía oír cuando Wirt se movía de un lugar a otro de la casa.

La puerta de en frente se abrió de golpe, y luego fue cerrada de la misma forma. Greg se aferró a Jason Funderberker más fuerte para que no saltara hacia Wirt. Jason Funderberker tenía un hábito un tanto grosero de tomar el lado de su hermano en los peores momentos posibles. La puerta fue abierta nuevamente, pero cerrada con más suavidad esta vez.

"Cariño, en serio nos tenemos que ir." Era su madre. Greg frunció el ceño, abriéndose un poco intentando escuchar mejor. Ella no estaba gritando como una persona loca de la manera en que Wirt lo hacía.

Aunque ya no estaba gritando ahora. "Mamá, literalmente no puedo encontrarlo en ningún lado."

"Greg aparecerá cuando esté listo," ella respondió.

Él se paralizó. Ese es el tono que ella usó cuando rompió el trombón de su papá y escondió toda la evidencia pero ella de todas maneras sabía que él lo hizo y solo esperaba a que él confesara. Atemoriza cómo las mamás saben todo. Bueno, no todo. Si su mamá supiera todo, entonces sabría que no tiene que dejar que Wirt se vaya.

"Pero necesito despedirme."

"Lo entiendo, Wirt, pero no tenemos tiempo. Tu orientación empieza al mediodía. De por sí llegaremos tarde."

"Entonces no importa si ya voy a llegar tarde. Puedo estar unos minutos más tarde."

"Wirt, buscamos en todos lados." Era su papá ahora. "Como tu madre dijo, él saldrá cuando esté listo. Me aseguraré de que sepa cuánto querías despedirte y pueden hablar después de que ustedes dos terminen de desempacar todas esas tonterías."

"¿Qué tonterías? Todas estas son cosas importantes para la universidad que las listas decían que necesitaba," Wirt respondió gruñonamente.

"¿En serio necesitas esa escoba, muchacho? ¿Vas a estar barriendo tu dormitorio cada dos semanas?"

"…Tal vez."

La puerta del auto se cerró de repente y Greg se sorprendió, debilitando su agarre en Jason Funderberker. No, ellos no podrían estar yéndose realmente. Solo estaban pretendiendo. Wirt lo engañaba todo el tiempo para que él hiciera lo que quisiera. Era un truco malévolo de hermano mayor. Un truco de padres, también. Como psicología inversa o algo así.

"Te veré en el fin de semana de padres, ¿verdad?" Wirt preguntó.

"Por supuesto. No me lo perdería por nada," Papá respondió.

¿Se estaban abrazando? Greg estaba muy seguro que se abrazaban porque todo estaba muy callado e incluso tal vez se escuchó un lloriqueo – Papá era un gran tonto sentimental, igual que Wirt – y entonces otra puerta del auto se abrió y cerró, y el motor se encendió. No. No, solo le estaban tomando el pelo. Wirt no se iría sin decir adiós. No lo haría. Por esa razón él se había levantado temprano y escondido detrás del arbusto. Si Wirt nunca lo encontraba, nunca le diría adiós y nunca se iría. Ok, la lógica tal vez no tenía mucho sentido, pero Greg nunca se presentó como un chico de mucha lógica. Él podía esperar escondido hasta pasado el primer día de escuela, así Wirt tendría que esperar todo un año completo antes de irse y tal vez un Greg de diez años estaría más preparado que un Greg de nueve años.

Su mamá estaba diciéndole algo a su papá, pero el motor no se apagó y entonces escuchó a su papá gritar, "¡Conduzcan con cuidado!" y el auto salió a la carretera, la grava crujía bajo los neumáticos del auto usado que le dieron a Wirt como regalo en su graduación y la primera cosa que Wirt había hecho con él fue llevar a Greg a tomar malteadas y ver una película en el auto-cinema de la siguiente ciudad porque Greg siempre había querido ver una película en un auto-cinema y ahora ese auto se estaba alejando.

"¡Espera! Oof!" Greg cayó afuera del arbusto. Se cortó sus manos un poco, pero eso no importaba mientras zarandeaba sus pies precipitándose alrededor del frente de la casa. "¡Esperen por mí!"

El auto ya estaba bajando por la calle, su papá aún estaba parado en la acera y despidiéndose con la mano. Volteó a ver a Greg mientras gritaba y lo agarró antes de que éste saliera corriendo a la calle justo después de ellos. Luchó para soltarse, pero su papá era más fuerte. Greg trató de forzar sus dedos fuera mientras miraba tras el auto repleto de las tonterías universitarias de Wirt.

"¡Wirt!" Gritó – Tal vez la ventana seguía abierta y lo escucharían y Wirt haría que Mamá diera la vuelta porque él sólo no podía irse – pero el auto giró en la esquina y desapareció.

" _¡Wirt!_ "

"Oye, tranquilo, pequeño. Greg, está bien." Papá tenía sus brazos alrededor de él, como si un abrazo fuera a arreglar todo. Bueno, usualmente lo hacía y usualmente era Greg convenciendo a todos de que era verdad, pero no hoy. Los abrazos no arreglarían esto. "Lo siento, Greg, pero no podían esperar más. Tenían que irse."

"¡Él no tenía que irse así nada más!" Greg reclamó. Era más como un quejido de hecho, aunque él intentaba no quejarse tanto ya que solo los bebés se quejaban y él tenía nueve años y todo era posible si convences a tu mente de ello.

"Él _tiene_ que regresar. ¡No le he dado su regalo de despedida aún! ¡Papá, él debe regresar!"

"Vamos, pequeño. Regresemos adentro y comamos del pastel que quedó de anoche, huh? ¿No habías dicho que ese pedazo de la esquina tenía tu nombre?" Greg negó con la cabeza inflexiblemente y enterró su rostro en la camisa de su padre mientras él acariciaba su espalda. "Vamos. Comeremos pastel, veremos caricaturas, y antes de que te des cuenta, Wirt te llamará y hablaras con él todo lo que quieras. Y lo veremos dentro de unas semanas. Podrás darle tu regalo entonces."

"O puedes, ya sabes, dármelo ahora."

Greg parpadeó, y se zafó de los brazos de su padre para sonreírle a su muy tonto, muy asombroso hermano. "¡Sabía que no te irías!" Declaró triunfantemente, y Wirt rodó sus ojos.

"Me _había_ ido. Mamá dio la vuelta cuando te vimos casi deslizarte hacia la calle y ella dijo que seriamos muy malos si no lo hacíamos." Él apuntó al auto estacionado en el otro lado de la calle.

Su mamá saludó desde la ventana abierta del conductor con una gran sonrisa y Greg frunció el rostro. No estaba impresionado. De verdad lo habían engañado. Dar la vuelta solo era parte de su plan en contra de él todo el tiempo.

Wirt le dio un toque a su torso. "Oye, ¿y donde está ese regalo de despedida?"

"Ya no sé si lo mereces ahora." Greg cruzó sus brazos, levantando su nariz lo más que podía. "Sólo hermanos realmente asombrosos reciben regalos de despedida."

"Pasé toda la mañana destruyendo la casa buscándote – lo que me recuerda, ¿Dónde _estabas_ tú?"

Greg sonrió y selló sus labios. "¡Nunca te lo diré! Pero tienes razón. Fue algo gracioso verte graznar por toda la casa como una gallina divertida, y los hermanos divertidos son casi geniales como los hermanos asombrosos. ¡Espera aquí, iré a buscarlo!"

"Ok, pero si te escondes otra vez, en verdad me iré," Wirt habló detrás de él mientras se apuraba por entrar a la casa.

Entrando disparado a su cuarto con su renovada energía de puro alivio, Greg llegó directo a su cama, alcanzando un pequeño paquete envuelto de color amarillo debajo de su almohada. Lo hizo él mismo, lo cual había sido muy difícil aunque solo fuera una pequeña caja/cosa rectangular. Mamá lo hizo parecer bastante fácil cuando se escondió en su cuarto y envolvió todos los regalos a último momento en la víspera de navidad. Él estaba muy bien envolviendo solo uno, gracias. Saltando por el pasillo, casi se estrelló a la derecha con su padre mientras entraba por la puerta delantera.

"¿Dónde está el fuego?" Bromeó, pero Greg simplemente corrió afuera.

Wirt estaba justo donde lo dejó, más una rana. Le estaba dando a Jason Funderberker un mimo en la cabeza, complaciendo tanto al hermano menor como al anfibio. Levanto la vista mientras Greg corría hacia él y se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio cuando su regalo fue empujado directamente a su rostro.

"¡Aquí!" Greg canturreó. "¡Feliz Día de Ir A La Universidad!"

"Oh. Wow, es un regalo real." Wirt sonaba genuinamente sorprendido. Greg no sabía si esto lo ofendía o no. Con una sonrisa súper tonta, Wirt comenzó a despegar la cinta que sujetaba el papel de regalo.

"¡Espera! ¡No lo abras ahora!" Greg se puso de puntillas y agitó las manos en la cara de Wirt, golpeando accidentalmente su nariz un par de veces.

Wirt levantó una ceja.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no."

"¿En serio? ¿Sólo porque no?"

"Sí, ¡Sólo porque no!" Greg replicó. "Espera a que llegues a la universidad y comiences a extrañarme. Entonces podrás abrirlo."

Wirt tarareó y miró a un lado. "¿Y si yo nunca te extraño?"

Greg agitó sus brazos alrededor, haciendo diferentes poses de "¡Mírame!" hasta que tuviera la completa atención de su hermano. "¡Es imposible no extrañarme! ¡Sólo mira esta cara mía!" Él tocó sus mejillas donde estarían sus hoyuelos si tuviera algunos.

Wirt resopló una risa de regreso y abrió su boca para responderle cuando su mamá los llamó para que se apuraran. El corazón de Greg se hundió. Cierto. Wirt tenía que irse todavía. Esperaba que darle su regalo de despedida y decirle adiós le hicieran sentir mejor sobre todo este desastre. Pero solo hacía que su estómago se sintiera a punto de llorar, y él ni siquiera pensaba que ese era un posible sentimiento de tener antes de ese día.

" _Te extrañaré_." Greg alargó la mano y tiró del dobladillo de la camiseta de Wirt. No tenía el corazón para decirle lo tonto que era llevar la sudadera de la escuela en su primer día. Especialmente cuando decía "UM" en letras de bloque gigantescas.

"Oye."

Wirt obtuvo esa mirada preocupada en sus ojos que se había convertido tan frecuente después de su viaje al más allá del jardín. A Greg le gustaba tanto como no le gustaba, lo cual era un extraño sentimiento de experimentar y no tenía las palabras para describirlo. Tal vez para el tiempo cuando le toque ir a la universidad las tendría.

Se agachó y le dio a su hombro un apretón. "Sabes que te extrañaré, también, pero estará bien. Te prometí que llamaría tres veces a la semana, al menos, ¿recuerdas? Y si necesitas hablar conmigo, entonces puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Tal vez esté en clases, pero te llamaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda. Y eso es un hecho de la roca."

Greg frunció el ceño. "Los hechos de la roca no siempre son cien por ciento verdaderos, Wirt."

"Bueno, _mis_ hechos de la roca lo son." Él alborotó su cabello, después lo atrajo hacía sí para un apretado abrazo.

Era parte de lo suyo. Wirt debía abrazarlo demasiado fuerte y entonces él debía patearlo y retorcerse y pretender que se quejaba sobre los hermanos mayores y sus terribles abrazos. Sólo por esta vez le devolvió el apretón.

A pesar de que todavía lo pateó, sólo un poco. "No hagas trampa abriendo mi regalo antes de llegar allá."

Wirt se rió entre dientes, un cálido sonido que retumbó desde su pecho hasta la oreja de Greg. "No lo haré. Te lo prometo." Él se echó hacía atrás y golpeó ligeramente su frente "Asegúrate de que tú y Jason Funderberker vayan en un montón de aventuras que luego me puedas contar."

"¿Quién? ¿Yo?" Los hermanos parpadearon uno al otro, luego levantaron la vista en dirección a la crepitante, voz ronca. Jason Funderberker La Persona se situó a unos pies de distancia de ellos, que paseaba a su pequinés, Miranda.

"Oh no. No tú, Jason Funderberker," Wirt explicó, apuntando a la rana al lado de ellos. "Jason Funderberker, nuestra rana."

"Ohh… lo siento."

Ellos esperaron a que el continuara su camino, para que Greg empujara a Wirt y así obtener un abrazo más normal. Su mamá tuvo que amenazar a Wirt de jalarlo todo el camino a la escuela por la oreja si no se apuraba antes de que finalmente tomara su camino de regreso al auto. Tropezó en la acera, pero se recuperó con un salto y un salto y medio. No era el mejor aterrizaje que haya visto, pero bastante bueno. Greg le dio un 8.5 por cómo los hermanos torpes son.

Oh! Casi se le olvida.

"¡Adiós, Wirt!" Greg gritó.

"¡Hasta luego, Greg!" Wirt respondió de vuelta, despidiéndose con la mano que tenía su regalo antes de entrar al asiento de pasajero.

 _Ribbit._ Greg recogió a Jason Funderberker en sus brazos, e hizo que su pequeña pata de rana se despidiera también mientras el auto giraba y reanudaba su viaje hacia lo desconocido…

Bueno, no exactamente. Sólo era la universidad. Greg podía manejar eso, y Wirt probablemente podría. Tal vez. Si ellos podían manejar lo Desconocido, entonces la universidad sería una bocanada de aire.

Por supuesto, no fue hasta que él pasara caminando por el cuarto de Wirt y notara cuán vacío estaba que le preocupaba que no fuera tan fácil después de todo. "¿No es esa la forma?" Suspiró.

-0-

Después de comer el pastel que su papá le prometió cuando él estaba tan inquieto – "Lo ofrecí para calmarte, estás bien ahora, no hay pastel antes del desayuno, jovencito. ¿Qué con esa cara? Dije que no. …Bien. Pero no le digas a tu madre." – Greg lo encontró como un día relativamente normal. Él y Jason Funderberker salieron a explorar, como solían hacer cuando Wirt no estaba.

Colocó a Jason en la cesta de su bici que Wirt le obsequió para el primer cumpleaños de Jason Funderberker con ellos y lo llevó al parque. " _Greg, no sabemos cuántos años tiene, menos el día en que nació._ " Wirt trató de razonar con él. Bueno, la razón no era una buena razón como para evitar que Jason Funderberker tenga una fiesta de cumpleaños. Él necesitaba saber cuán apreciado era. Así que hizo que Wirt mostrara su apreciación con una cesta de bicicleta para ir con Greg en su primera bici sin ruedas de apoyo. Era más fácil recordar el cumpleaños de Jason si era el mismo día que el suyo. Wirt se quejó diciendo que solo era una excusa para tener más regalos, pero no era como si Greg pudiera sentarse en la cesta y dejar que Jason Funderberker condujera la bicicleta por la ciudad. Eso sería ridículo.

En el parque, él y Jason se encontraron con unos niños que reconoció de su clase de tercer grado. Empezaron un emocionante juego de Dos Gatos Viejos, pero solo pudieron encontrar un gato viejo deambulando por el parque ese día. Así que Greg inventó un nuevo juego llamado Un Gato Viejo. Era algo como Tag*, y un poco como Monopoly*, y un poco como Candy Land* si Candy Land fuera un poco más como Pick-up Sticks* y el Hokey Pokey* combinados.

Era el mejor juego del mundo. Greg estaba triste de no haber pensado en escribir las reglas porque no había forma de que las recordara todas. Wirt usualmente era el que le recordaba hacer esas cosas. Para el momento en que todos se fueron del parque para tomar helado en el centro de la ciudad, ya se le habían olvidado todas. Aunque eso estaba bien de hecho, porque el helado era mucho más importante que unas tontas reglas.

Él y Jason Funderberker compartieron una copa de helado Rocky Road* aunque él prefiriera los conos. No podía tomar un cono con Jason porque su lengua siempre tiraba el helado del cono y entonces Wirt tendría que darle su helado a Greg aunque Greg no lo pidiera porque aparentemente eso era parte de las Reglas de Hermano Mayor. Greg no podía quejarse. Wirt tenía un excelente gusto en cuanto al helado. Pero como no estaba Wirt en este momento y él sólo tenía suficiente dinero para un helado, fue por el camino seguro con la ruta de la copa.

Después de eso se metió en problemas con su papá por irse al parque sin avisar en casa primero. Luego se enfermó porque lo único que comió en todo el día era pastel y helado. Y la mitad derretida de una barra de chocolate que encontró en el parque, pero sólo la parte que estaba cubierta con envoltorio. Greg se prometió a sí mismo de nunca, nunca jamás comer algo del suelo otra vez cuando vomitó glaseado amarillo y morado en sus pantalones. Del pastel, no de la barra de chocolate. Aunque Greg sabía más que comer una barra de chocolate amarilla y morada.

A pesar de que estuviera confinado a su cama como castigo por irse al parque y porque su estómago le dolía, Greg pasó un buen rato jugando Ve A Pescar* con Jason Funderberker. Wirt intentó enseñarles Póker una vez, pero se rindió cuando Greg decidió cantar y actuar que la Reina de Corazones estaba enamorada del Rey de Diamantes y entonces empezaría una guerra entre los Jotas y luego se convirtió en un juego de 52 pickup _*_.

Cuando terminó su castigo, Greg y Jason vieron televisión en la sala. Les gustaba ver infomerciales y debatir cuál objeto tendría más sentido regalarle a Wirt para su cumpleaños. Era más divertido cuando Wirt estaba cerca quejándose de ello. La mayoría de las cosas eran más divertidas con Wirt cerca.

Greg se paralizó cuando el pensamiento pasó por su mente. Wirt no se había ido ni por un día y había pensado en él en casi todo lo que había hecho. Se levantó para buscar un calendario. Su madre ya tenía marcado en un círculo el "Día de Padres" en octubre, así que Greg contó la cantidad de días que faltaban para entonces.

"¡Frijoles! ¡Jason, aún faltan treinta y cinco días completos para visitar a Wirt! ¡Y es sólo por un día!" exclamó Greg, en un intento de transmitir este terrible suceso a su rana. Miró el cielo – a pesar de estar cubierto por el techo ya que estaba dentro de la casa – y extendió sus brazos hacia afuera. "Es esto lo que tiene la vida para nosotros, Jason Funderberker? Treinta y cinco días a partir de esta noche y uno de… no de la noche, un ciclo de- umm… ¡Cosas que significan que no veo Wirt!"

"Deja la poesía para tu hermano, Greg." Su padre le dio una palmadita en la cabeza mientras pasaba a buscar un vaso de agua. "Tal vez tengas un futuro en la actuación. Puedo identificarme con tu sufrimiento."

Greg dejó que sus brazos bajaran a sus lados y lo observó. "¿Papá? ¿Acaso Wirt regresará a casa cuando termine la universidad?"

"Algo así," él respondió evasivamente "Vendrá a casa en las vacaciones. Día de gracias, navidad, y verano, pero cuando termine la universidad, probablemente querrá valerse por sí mismo. Justo como tú cuando termines con la escuela."

Lo que no podía llegar lo suficientemente pronto en la opinión de Greg, pero ese no era el gran problema en este momento. "¿Por qué iba a querer estar solo cuando nos tiene a nosotros?"

Su papá rió. "Sé que parece extraño ahora, pequeño, pero confía en mí. Dentro de unos años ya no querrás tener nada que ver con nosotros tampoco."

"Nunca querría eso," Él dijo sorprendido, con los ojos como platos. "¡Somos familia!"

Con una sonrisa cálida y un apretón en el hombro, su padre regresó a la sala para tomar el control de la televisión y reclamar el grande, cómodo sillón. Greg no quería el grande, cómodo sillón de todas formas. Era muy grande incluso para él y Jason Funderberker. Y ni cerca de cómoda. Greg miró el calendario otra vez. ¿En serio Wirt se fue porque quería estar consigo mismo? Él dijo que era porque quería aprender más cosas, ¿Pero y si sólo le ha estado mintiendo para hacer sentir mejor a Greg?

"Pffft. Eso es ridículo," se rió. "Wirt fue a más escuela porque ¡es la escuela! Tal vez sea raro, pero simplemente es la persona que él es." Greg puso sus manos en la cintura y se imaginó a sí mismo como el presidente Abraham Lincoln dando un importante discurso, y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. "Espera. Eso no salió bien."

Jason croó a su lado y parpadeó varias veces. Algunas veces ni siquiera necesitas palabras. Greg lo recogió y lo cargó para la siguiente fase de su aventura.

Lo que terminó en más descanso en la cama porque su estómago aún duele.

Y todo eso fue exactamente lo que le contó a Wirt en el teléfono esa tarde cuando finalmente llamó. Excepto la parte donde le preguntaba a su papá sobre Wirt y la universidad y el por qué no iba a regresar a casa nunca más. Eso era meramente una hipótesis de roca. Completamente infundado.

Jason Funderberker ya estaba todo cómodo y arropado en la cama con su par de medias, mirando a Greg jugar con una cuchara. Un tazón de sopa de pollo con fideos estaba frío en su regazo mientras le hablaba a su hermano, sin tomar aliento en la única forma que Wirt podría entender alguna palabra.

"No deberías andar en bicicleta solo, Greg. ¿Y si algo te hubiera pasado?" Claro que las primeras palabras serían de preocupación. Greg sonrió. Típico Wirt Preocupado.

"Fue sólo al parque y a tomar helado. El parque no está tan lejos. He ido allí un montón de veces y nada me ha pasado. Y papá ya me regañó por ir a buscar helado con los otros niños y sin supervisión adulta." El estómago de Greg sonó en la forma no-hambrienta, así que masajeó círculos encima de él. "Mi estómago me castigó también."

Wirt resopló por el teléfono. "Te sirve bien."

"¿Cómo fue manejar a la universidad? ¿Y llegar a la universidad? ¿Y mudarte a la universidad?"

"Ok, ok. Todo fue bien. Muy bien, de hecho. ¿Recuerdas cuándo hicimos el tour hace unos meses? Bueno, fue algo así, excepto que _mejor._ "

Se percibía la emoción en la voz de Wirt. Greg escuchó con mucha atención mientras sorbía su sopa fría. Las emociones felices no llegaban tan grandes como las no felices cuando se trataba de Wirt, algo que todavía lo desconcertaba. Fue tan… _fácil_ ser feliz.

Bueno, excepto cuando extrañaba a Wirt. Huh. Tal vez _Wirt_ estaba tan infeliz porque extrañaba a Greg la mayoría del tiempo y estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca. Eso tenía algo de sentido.

"¿Qué hacías cuando sólo eras tú?" Greg preguntó, interrumpiendo la descripción sobre el diseño Neoclásico del campus a la que no estaba prestando ninguna atención.

Wirt no se enojó sin embargo, sólo lo lanzó en un bucle mental.

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando sólo eras tú, ya sabes, antes de mí, ¿qué hacías?" Él repitió.

Hubo una larga pausa, así que Greg aprovechó el tiempo para recoger los fideos individualmente fuera del caldo uno a la vez con la cuchara y los colocó en la barbilla de Jason Funderberker. "Yo…bueno, supongo que leía bastante. Era mucho más tranquilo cuando sólo era yo, lo recuerdo." Cuando Wirt logró reírse un poco, Greg se sintió mejor con su pregunta. "No lo sé, Greg. Hacía cosas. Cosas normales de niños. Como lo que tú ha- excepto que no. No, no realmente. No creo _haber_ hecho alguna vez lo que tú haces."

"Si, ¿pero con quién jugabas?" Presionó Greg.

"Jugaba yo solo."

Era dicho con tanta facilidad, pero podía imaginar a su hermano encogiendo sus hombros. _Probablemente él querrá estar solo._ Se estremeció al recordar las palabras de su padre y empujó su plato de sopa a Jason Funderberker para que pudiera acabársela. Ya había comido la barba de fideos que hizo para él.

"Greg, ¿Siques allí?"

"Sí."

"Oh, ok."

"¿Te gustó?"

"¿Hm? ¿El qué? ¿Tu regalo? ¡Sí!" Dejó escapar una risa. "¡No puedo creer que me hicieras una cinta! No la he escuchado todavía, pero lo haré una vez haya desempacado todo. ¿Qué tiene?"

"Poesía y clarinete. No, ¡No voy a decirte! Lo sabrás cuando lo escuches. Pero eso no era a lo que me refería."

"¿A qué te referías?"

"¿Te gustó estar solo?"

"Oh. Uh. ¿Supongo? No conocía nada más. Sólo era yo y mi mamá por un tiempo y ella trabajaba mucho. Luego estaba tu papá, y apareciste tú y todo cambió. De cómo era antes. No lo sé, Greg. No me molestaba, no. Pero si me preguntas si quisiera ser un hijo único otra vez, creo que ya he hecho clara mi posición en el pasado."

Esta vez la risa fue forzada. Frijoles, tenía que continuar y poner a su hermano triste. Debió haberle dejado hablar sobre su arquitectura.

Wirt tosió y aclaró su garganta. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Por nada. Estoy contento de no haber estado solo como tú estuviste. Incluso cuando no estás, tengo a Jason Funderberker! ¡Nunca estaré solo!"

"Si, bueno, mejor que Jason Funderberker se mantenga en la línea o ustedes dos terminarán en la cárcel."

Greg se burló. "¡Jason Funderberker no tiene la complexión para la cárcel! ¡Las rayas lo harían ver pálido y verde!"

"Greg. Él es verde. Es una rana."

"Lo sé," Rió, sonriendo cuando podía sentir la diversión de Wirt a través del altavoz. Al igual que las pequeñas partículas de polvo saliendo al final del teléfono y estallando fuera del otro.

"¿Qué? Oh. Ok." La voz de Wirt iba dirigida lejos del teléfono, para luego regresar. "Me tengo que ir ahora, Greg. Mamá se está alistando para ir al hotel y quiere que le des el teléfono a Jonathan para que pueda hablar con él y yo tengo cosas que hacer aquí."

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" Greg impuso.

"Cosas de la universidad. Podría hacer algunas cosas de la orientación más tarde esta noche. No sé. Supongo que lo averiguaré luego."

"Oh. ¿Diviértete?" Él aún no estaba seguro de que era todo eso de la orientación.

"Gracias, tú también. Mejórate y no vomitas en ninguna de mis cosas."

"Aye, aye, capitán. No se soplarán trozos de botín del capitán, ¡Ar!"

"El capitán lo aprecia. Buenas noches, Greg."

"Buenas noches, Wirt." Se quedó en el teléfono hasta que su madre empezó a reprocharle, entonces él llamó a su padre para que agarrara el teléfono. "Supongo que somos tú y yo de nuevo, ¿eh?" Tomó a Jason Funderberker en un abrazo, y luego lo metió en sus sabanas a pesar de que su tanque de rana se encuentra en la parte superior de la cómoda. "Mamá no estará en casa hasta mañana porque ella tomará el tren de la madrugada, por lo que dormirás conmigo esta noche" _Ribbit_. "Mantén tus pies fríos a ti mismo, y yo haré lo mismo," prometió.

-0-

Greg no soñaba sobre lo que pasó tan seguido. Wirt era el de los malos sueños. Wirt recordaba casi todo, probablemente por su buena memoria, pero muchas cosas eran borrosas para Greg. Como cuando no podía recordar si fueron a una escuela que enseñaba a calabazas a bailar o a una villa animal con muchos esqueletos amigables, pero si recordaba a Beatrice y el ferry de ranas. Cuando soñaba con lo que pasó, le gustaba soñar con el día en el ferry cuando él era un tambor, Jason Funderberker La Rana cantaba, y Wirt tocaba el fagot para todos.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que soñaba la primera noche sin Wirt. Después de que despertó, le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que no era un árbol, y mucho más para quitarse el sabor de las hojas en su boca.

* * *

* **Tag** : Juego común de niños que involucra perseguirse unos a los otros.

* **Monopoly** : Popular juego de mesa.

* **Candy Land** : Juego de mesa.

* **Pick-up Sticks** : Juego de habilidad física y mental con palillos.

* **Hokey Pokey** : Baile participativo infantil.

* **Rocky Road** : Sabor de helado (Chocolate, nueces y/o malvaviscos) popular en Norteamérica.

* **Ve a Pescar** : Juego de naipes sencillo.

* **52 Pickup** : Juego de cartas para niños.


	3. Treinta y cinco días después

Capítulo 2: **Treinta y cinco días después**

"Ohhhhhhh, vamos a ir a ver a Wirt, hasta invente una canción, porque no puedo esperar a ver su cara o-tra vez. Se ha vuelto más grande, bueno sólo bromeo en esa parte, pero lo extraño y yo sé que él a mí también. Vamos a Wirt! Vamos a Wirt! No puedo creer lo que puedo decir: Vamos a Wirt! Vamos a Wirt! ¡Vamos a ir a la universidad de Wirt!"

Greg cantaba mientras saltaba por el patio de la escuela primaria. Hasta el momento, ser un estudiante de cuarto grado no era tan diferente de ser un estudiante de tercer grado, excepto que tenían que escribir informes de libros más largos. Tres de sus compañeros de clase lo observaban desde las barras mientras continuaba en su pequeño círculo musical.

"Rimaste Wirt con Wirt," Señaló Melanie Jones.

Él dejó de bailar y bajó la mirada a sus pies. "Bueno, esa sólo es una idea. Todavía necesita trabajo."

"Pensé que no lo verías hasta mañana," Carrie Myers chilló.

"Mamá dijo que Wirt dijo que estaba bien si íbamos esta noche y cenábamos con él y nos quedáramos en el hotel y saliéramos todo el día de mañana si queremos" Explicó Greg. "Pero nos tenemos que ir justo después de clases, así que mamá está empacando todas nuestras cosas y vendrá a buscarnos a mí y a mi papá y nos iremos directo para allá."

"¿Qué tan lejos queda?" Preguntó Daphne Delaney.

"Um," Greg tarareó, manteniendo el equilibrio con una pierna. "Creo que, ¿dos horas? Queda muy lejos."

Carrie se rió. "Eso no es lejos. Mi hermana fue a una universidad al otro lado del país. Tomamos un avión para visitarla ahora."

¿Un avión? Wow. Eso _sí_ era lejos. "¿Por qué ella lo hizo?"

"Mm-mm-mm." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Porque ella quiso."

"Oh." Greg levantó la mirada al cielo, y reanudó su remix de la canción de Adelaida. "Vamos a Wirt! Vamos a Wirt! Grita y salta, ¡hip hip hurra!"

La campana de la escuela sonó, interrumpiendo el nuevo coro. Las niñas recogieron sus loncheras de la corteza color canela y regresaron al interior, mientras que Greg se adelantaba pasando en frente de ellas. Él fue el primero en regresar al aula, radiante a la pizarra de una manera que desconcertó al resto de sus compañeros de clase.

"No creo haber visto un día en donde Greg haya estado tan emocionado por el final del almuerzo," Daphne le contó a Melanie, tomando sus asientos detrás de él.

Volteó hacia ellas, adoptando lo que él creía ser una expresión de alguien inteligente en su rostro. "En lo que más pronto termine este día, más pronto podré ver a mi hermano. El almuerzo es sólo otra odiosa montaña que tengo que…tengo que…pasar por encima. ¡Y eso es un hecho de la roca!"

Se montó sobre su pupitre y sacó una roca de su bolsillo. Era más pequeña de la que había robado del jardín de la vieja Señora Daniels, pero Wirt la buscó para él y le pintó su cara, así que era mejor. La levantó para que la viera toda la clase, inspirando un coro de risas por parte de los otros niños.

"Muy bien, clase, siéntense. Gregory, no me hagas decírtelo otra vez." Su maestra, la señorita Wordsworth, golpeó su regla contra una taza de cerámica sobre su escritorio, mirándolo de reojo por encima de las gafas que posaban en su nariz. "Sé que hoy estás más exuberante de lo usual, pero no es excusa para sobrepasar tus travesuras."

"¡Si, señor, Srta. Wordsworth!" Greg respondió, renovando la risa de sus compañeros, escondiendo la roca, y cayendo justo en su asiento otra vez. "Intentaré contenerme."

La clase entera de cuarto grado estaba bien familiarizada con su cuenta atrás desde principios de año. Mientras la mayoría de ellos se concentraban en cortas metas como el fin de semana, Greg apresuradamente tachaba los días de su calendario en su planificador escolar. El 7 de octubre marcado con un gran círculo de marcador rojo brillante varias veces, ahora recientemente unida con una cara feliz y una pegatina de una rana el 6 de octubre cuando su mamá y papá le contaron el plan.

El 31 de octubre también estaba marcado, y no sólo por ser Halloween, Greg sonrió. ¡Ni siquiera podía estar triste de que era en un martes este año! Halloween simplemente no era un tiempo de decepciones en el libro de Greg. Era algo que incluso su hermano aprobaba, a pesar de todo. Aunque significaba que tendría que esperar otros veinticuatro días para verlo de nuevo, tal vez la espera sería más rápida la segunda vez.

-0-

Una enorme cantidad de suplicas tenían que hacerse en orden de tener a Jason Funderberker sentado en su regazo mientras su familia realizaba el arduo viaje hacía el campus universitario.

"Sin embargo el hotel no lo dejará entrar, cariño," Su madre intentó persuadirlo. "¿Qué haremos con él cuando sea la hora de ir a la cama?"

"Deja eso a mí y a Wirt. Ya veremos qué podemos hacer," Greg respondió con una confianza que le salía muy fácilmente. "Wirt siempre tiene un plan."

Jason Funderberker confirmó el sentimiento. Después de todo, había sido Wirt quien convenció a su mamá y papá/padrastro que se quedaran con su amigo anfibio. Si él podía hacer eso, entonces descubrir donde Jason dormiría sería como comer un pie.

"Hmm…pie…" Murmuró, sobando su estómago.

Tomó un poco más de tiempo llegar de Lakeville a Amherst de lo que habían planeado debido al tráfico, así que Greg estaba ansioso por la cena cuando llegaron al estacionamiento cercano al dormitorio de Wirt. Todos los pensamientos de comida desaparecieron mientras presionaba su cara contra la ventana, observando los edificios de ladrillo largos y de cuatro pisos. Aunque Greg no entendiera ni la arquitectura ni la decoración como su hermano lo hacía, tenía que admitir que era un campus muy genial. Cuando fueron al tour antes de que Wirt ingresara, Greg no le había prestado mucha atención a los detalles. Se veía como un lugar muy parecido al estilo de Wirt.

Hablando de su hermano…

"¡Wirt!" Greg abrió la puerta de golpe incluso antes de desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad, un descuido que frustró su intento de salir del auto. "¡Oof!" Buscó a tientas el seguro, para luego seguir a Jason Funderberker y saltar fuera del auto.

"¡Greg! ¡Cuidado con los autos!" Escuchó el grito de su mamá, pero no había ningún auto. Bueno, era un estacionamiento, claro que habían autos, pero estaban estacionados. No podían lastimarlo si estaban estacionados.

Aunque no pensó en el hecho de que _él_ podía golpear a los autos estacionados. Ohh…a eso ella se refería, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, bordeando cuidadosamente el SUV con el que se había golpeado el hombro. Al ver que la alarma no sonó, continuó sin inmutarse. Desde donde se apoyaba con el tronco de un árbol, Wirt lo miraba con una sonrisa de lado. Él estaba totalmente intentando lucir _cool_ y fallando, pero Greg se lo haría saber más tarde. Por ahora existían cosas más urgentes que decir.

"¡Wirt! ¡Jason Funderberker se comió una jarra entera de mayonesa ayer!" Greg balbuceó una vez que se encontró lo suficientemente cerca.

La sonrisa de Wirt estalló y se encogió. "Greg, ¿Por qué esa es la primera cosa que me dices?"

"¿Por qué no lo sería?"

Greg se acercó para un abrazo, pero paró en seco al observar de verdad a su hermano. Treinta y cinco días era mucho tiempo, pero él no esperaba que se viera tan…bueno, diferente. Excepto que no. Seguía luciendo como Wirt, estaba usando un suéter rojo con el cuello de su camisa asomándose por debajo y pantalones grises, todo muy Wirt, pero… algo no estaba bien.

"¿Greg?" Esa mirada de preocupación seguía siendo la misma al menos, y brillando fuertemente mientras Wirt esperaba a que él completara el abrazo que había empezado, ya encorvado a su nivel de altura para que fuera más fácil.

Oh, estaba siendo un tonto. No había nada diferente en él. Greg sonrió y se enganchó como una sanguijuela, determinado a estar pegado a él durante todo el fin de semana. Por suerte, Wirt parecía estar en la misma página.

"Ya he hablado con mi compañero de habitación, y dice que está bien si Greg se queda a dormir." Wirt dijo a sus padres en la cena en uno de los comedores del campus.

Aparentemente era uno de los lugares favoritos de Wirt para ir a comer algo rápido entre clases y les había prometido que era muy bueno. Greg estaba de acuerdo mientras devorada un plato de aros de cebolla, también robando algunas de las papas fritas de Wirt mientras no miraba.

"¿Y qué hay de Jason Funderberker?" Greg preguntó, coleccionando las papas en su pantalón para alimentar a su rana después ya que tenía que esperar en el auto mientras comían.

"Jason Funderberker también, pero tendremos que ser cuidadosos. El asistente de residencia no puede saber que estamos ocultando a una rana en mi cuarto," Le dijo, alejando su plato de Greg para que dejara de robarle sus papas.

Eso no lo detuvo sin embargo. Nada podría detener el sigilo del ladrón de frituras.

"Hey, Wirt! ¿Qué ordenó la rana en McDonalds?"

"¿En serio quiero saber la respuesta?"

"¡ _Moscas_ fritas!"

"Oh por Dios, Greg. _No._ "

Mientras Wirt cubría su rostro con sus manos, Greg tomó una gran cantidad de papas y las metió en sus bolsillos. Su padre tuvo que tapar su boca para evitar reírse y su madre lo observaba como si no pudiera creerlo, pero hasta donde él sabe logro salirse con la suya. Éxito.

Su mamá accedió en dejar a Greg dormir con él por la noche, aunque después de ser un poco fastidiada por los dos muchachos. Ella compartió un guiñó secreto con Greg para hacerle saber que sólo estaba bromeando con ellos. Él sabía cuánto le gustaba que se llevaran bien. Le dio un beso de buenas noches cuando los llevaron a él y a Wirt de vuelta a los dormitorios y su papá hizo lo mismo. Ella abrazó a Wirt fuertemente, también, con un beso y le prometió que los recogería mañana temprano para el desayuno. Los dos hermanos y Jason Funderberker se despidieron mientras el auto salía del estacionamiento, el pequeño maletín de Greg a sus pies.

"Vamos, Greg. Te mostraré mi cuarto, luego podremos explorar o lo que sea que quieras hacer." Wirt guió el camino hacia a los dormitorios.

Paró en seco e inhaló sorprendido, de inmediato seguido por una mirada traviesa. "¿ _Lo que sea_ que quiera hacer?"

Wirt comenzó a responder, pensó mejor en ello, y se detuvo. "Dentro de lo razonable."

"Hmm…" Pretendió en considerar sus opciones. "Okay! Creo que eso puede arreglarse, querido hermano mío."

Cuando entraron Greg corrió a las escaleras, pero aparentemente la habitación de su hermano se encontraba en el primer piso. Era una pena, en realidad. Subir escaleras era divertido. Deseaba que su casa tuviera escaleras. Hizo puchero, pero regreso al lado de su hermano, su emoción gradualmente aumentando otra vez cuando vio las decoraciones de las puertas de todos.

"¿Qué hay en tu puerta Wirt?" Greg preguntó. "¿Es un dinosaurio? Espero que sea un dinosaurio."

Wirt masculló. "Lo siento, Greg. Me temo que no es un dinosaurio. El tema de mi residencia es clásicos literarios." Cuando Greg simplemente se quedó mirándolo, suspiró. "Libros. Libros viejos."

"Oh," Bueno, los libros no eran tan emocionantes. Eran todo lo contrario a emocionante. A menos que fuera un libro emocionante, como un libro sobre dinosaurios. "¿Es el tuyo un buen libro?"

"Bueno." Él vaciló. "Es ciertamente muy popular en cuanto a libros clásicos."

La cara de Greg se iluminó. "¿Acaso yo he escuchado de él?

"No lo creo. Um. Aquí es."

Wirt se detuvo en frente de una puerta con su nombre escrito al lado del nombre de otra persona. "Chad." De hecho, el nombre de Wirt se veía algo extraño. No la parte de la imagen – bueno, también era muy raro pero no era lo que llamaba su atención por el momento. Era sólo la parte del nombre que no se veía del todo bien. Alguien había pegado un pedazo de papel con su nombre escrito en marcador sobre la imagen.

Greg apuntó a ello y Wirt suspiró. "Ellos…escribieron mal mi nombre. Mis amigos decidieron arreglarlo por mí."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo escribieron?" Greg rió. "¡Si se escribe justo como suena! Wirrrrtt."

Jason Funderberker croó en son de acuerdo.

"No es que hayan escrito mi nombre _mal_ , supongo. Era más como…el nombre equivocado completamente," Explicó, estaba avergonzado y más como nervioso, el hermano mayor avergonzado que conoce y adora.

Despegó una esquina del papel, revelando el nombre que anteriormente estaba allí. "¡Will!" Greg soltó, y luego sonrió. "¿Pensaron que tu nombre era Will?"

"Si, supongo que pensaron que era un error en mi aplicación de residencia." Se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a colocar el papel encima para que el coloreado "Wirt" lo reemplazara. "Como sea. Este libro es parte de la Divina Comedia de Dante. Es un libro muy largo separado en tres partes. Este es El Infierno. Si tomas una clase de teoría literaria cuando crezcas, probablemente tendrás que leerlo. Purgatorio y Paraíso son las otras dos partes, pero no mucha gente las toma tanto en cuenta."

"Hm."

Greg examinó como si tuviera un gigante vidrio para entender mejor el significado. Desde las flamas y las personas gritando en la portada del libro, no pensó que se veía como un libro feliz. La criatura en negro le recordaba vagamente a La Bestia.

"No creo que quiera tener que leer este libro," Le contó a Wirt siendo honesto.

"De verdad no es tan malo. Es un largo poema. Un poema épico, si quieres ser técnico." Wirt sacó la llave del cuarto de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

"Whoa. No creía que los poemas pudieran ser épicos." Greg dejó que Jason Funderberker entrara primero cuando Wirt sostuvo la puerta para ellos.

Los posters y papeles que solían cubrir las paredes del cuarto de Wirt en casa estaban apilados a un lado de la habitación, junto con otros nuevos que Greg no reconocía. Incluso tenía todos sus relojes en la pared. Sonrió y se acercó a las fotos familiares. El cuarto de Wirt no parecía el mismo sin ellas. Se sentía sólo como otro cuarto. Greg aprobaba los nuevos posters mientras los miraba. Había imágenes, también. Una era de su mamá y papá en su boda y un niño pequeño que reconoció como Wirt antes de que Greg naciera. También había una de Sara. Otra imagen tenía a Wirt y su grupo de amigos de la secundaria. Ninguno de ellos terminó yendo a las mismas universidades, así que era bueno ver que había algo con qué recordarlos. A Greg le gustaban los amigos de Wirt, ellos eran como sus amigos, también.

Paró en seco cuando supo que alguien faltaba en la colección de imágenes pegadas de la pared de Wirt. Alguien muy importante.

"¡Y esto es todo! No es mucho, pero está bien aislado para ser un edificio antiguo. El baño esta abajo en el pasillo si lo necesitas. Es comunitario, pero no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras." Wirt miró a Greg esperando su aprobación, entrecortado cuando notó en donde estaba enfocada su atención. "¿Greg?"

"¡No tienes ninguna imagen de Jason Funderberker en tu pared!" Greg exclamó, lanzando sus manos al aire. "¿Cómo pudiste? Vas a lastimar sus pobres sentimientos. "Se agachó y cubrió los ojos de la rana con sus manos mientras miraba lejos de su hermano. "No mires, Jason Funderberker. No lastimes tu pobre, anfibio corazón."

Wirt lo toco en su hombro. "Ah,¿Greg?

"¿Qué?"

Algo más tocó su hombro, un poco más fuerte y para nada perteneciente a una persona. Greg alzó la mirada, fija en su propia cara. Era él y Jason Funderberker y Wirt en Halloween dos años atrás. Estaban reestrenando sus disfraces del año cuando fueron a Lo Desconocido, la taza de té colocada encima de la cabeza de Greg mientras rebosaba de alegría e intentaba acaparar toda la foto, Jason Funderberker estaba en sus brazos. Detrás de él y a la izquierda, Wirt tenía puesto su sombrero rojo y su capa azul oscura, dándole a Greg una de sus miradas exasperadas pero afectuosas. De esas que le hacían pensar que Wirt estaba pensando: _No puedo creer que esté relacionado contigo, pero estoy algo contento de que lo esté._

"Yo, uh, la tengo en mi escritorio." Le dijo, colocándola de vuelta al lado de la lámpara, dos relojes y un reproductor de cassette. "Como Sara me regaló este bonito portarretrato en la graduación, sólo pensé que una bonita imagen tenía que ir con ello. Así que, no te preocupes. Tengo una imagen de Jason Funderberker. Digo, es nuestra rana, después de todo."

Se sintió como si una gran roca en su pecho hubiera sido simplemente empujada. Greg sonrió. "¡Estás totalmente en lo cierto de tener una imagen de nuestra rana!" Asintió, y comenzó a abrir su maletín. "¡Traje unas cosas para mostrarte! Creo que en serio vas a – "Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió a Greg. "¡Un visitante! ¿Puedo recibirlo yo? ¡Lo haré yo!"

Se apresuró antes de que Wirt pudiera decir algo y abrió la puerta. Dos chicas y un chico se encontraban en el pasillo, todos tenían expresiones idénticas de sorpresa al mirar abajo. "¡Hola!" Saludó.

"Uh. Hola." Una chica con lentes y cabello corto castaño miró entre él y los nombres en la puerta. ¿Acaso no sabía de quién era la puerta que quería tocar? "Estamos buscando a Wirt…?"

"Estoy aquí mismo, chicos." Wirt sacó su cabeza desde la esquina, moviendo a Greg a su lado un poco para que no tomara toda la puerta. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Vamos a ver una película en la sala, ¿quieres unírtenos? Si no estás ocupado, claro," La segundo chica habló mirando a Greg. "¿Quién es el pequeñito?"

Estaba ocupado intentando averiguar si su cabello era negro con rayas naranjas o naranja con rayas negras. "¿Te gustan los tigres?" Le preguntó antes de que Wirt pudiera responder, y los otros dos visitantes rieron mientras ella pestañeaba.

"¡Greg!" Wirt chistó en advertencia, alzando su voz al dirigirse a la chica. "Disculpa, Jenny. Él, ah, no tiene límites."

"¿Qué hay de Halloween? ¿Te gusta Halloween? A mí me encanta Halloween, pero no creo que me pondría sus colores en mi cabello," Greg continuó.

La Chica-Tigre-Halloween-Llamada-Jenny solo sonrió. "Está bien, Wirt. Y no, de hecho no soy una fanática de Halloween. No me gusta el aspecto de horror en ello. Pero si me gustan los tigres."

"Eso pensé." Greg asintió decisivamente con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

"Okay, Greg, ¿Por qué no regresas a desempacar?" Wirt se giró a su hermano y lo guió de vuelta a su maletín.

Desempacar ya no era tan interesante como antes. "Pero quiero ver la película." O mejor aún, jugar al monstruo del pantano en la fuente que Greg había visto fuera del edificio. Se necesitaban más de dos personas y una rana para ser divertido, después de todo.

"No vamos a ver la película. No sabemos ni siquiera cuál es. Es probable que sea aburrida," Le dijo, y luego miró por encima de su hombro para hablarle a las personas aún en la puerta. "Lo siento chicos, pero mi hermano menor está de visita. Tal vez la próxima vez."

"Wirt, ¡no sabía que tenías un hermano menor!" Jenny acusó bromeando. "Nos debes una explicación."

Greg parpadeó, volteando al mismo tiempo que Wirt. Esta chica tenía que estar loca y no sólo por no gustarle Halloween. ¿Cómo no podría saber que él era su hermano? ¡Todos sabían que era su hermano! Abrió su boca para decir algo en ese efecto, pero el chico de su grupo le ganó.

"Él me dijo. Tú eres el pequeño medio-hermano, ¿verdad?" Él sonrió poniendo los cinco para Greg. "Un gusto en conocerte. Soy Norman."

Medio-hermano era una palabra tan rara. Hacía que Greg se viera a si mismo cortado a la mitad, las partes izquierda y derecha separadas. Le dio los cinco al chico de todas formas, pero no estaba de acuerdo de que era un medio-hermano. Él era un completo-hermano, muchas gracias.

"¿Cuál película van a ver?" Preguntó, aún ansioso por unírseles.

"No importa, Greg. No la vamos a ver," Wirt le recordó.

"Tienes razón, Wirt, deberíamos jugar en la fuente mejor."

"No haremos eso tampoco."

"Pero tu dijiste–"Ni siquiera pudo terminar su protesta porque Wirt colocó su mano en la boca de Greg y lo calló. Greg empujó su mano lejos y lo calló de vuelta.

Aunque sus amigos no parecían desalentados, y mejoraba la opinión de Greg drásticamente sobre ellos. "Bueno, no tiene que ser una película. Podemos simplemente charlar y estudiar si prefieres hacer eso." Olvídalo.

Estudiar no estaba a la par con jugar al monstruo del pantano en la fuente. Para nada.

"Bueno…" Wirt le dio un vistazo a su hermano menor, como si lo estuviera considerando, y la mandíbula de Greg se abrió.

¡No quería pasar el tiempo con su hermano estudiando! ¡Estudiar era casi tan malo como la escuela! ¡Quería hacer algo divertido! Wirt no se atrevería en hacerle algo tan horrible y cruel.

"De hecho, estaba pensando en llevar a Greg a esa tienda de dulces por la calle dentro de poco. Pueden venir ustedes, si a él no le importa." Lo miró esperando su respuesta

Le regresó la mirada con estrellas en sus ojos. Oh, ¿Cómo podría importarle algo si Wirt le prometió dulces? Los dulces eran casi mejores que jugar en la fuente. Sacudió su cabeza inmediatamente y su hermano sonrió. Los amigos de Wirt accedieron, regresando a la sala para encontrarse con alguien llamada Maddie y otro llamado Samuel quienes aparentemente todavía pensaban que verían una película.

Wirt y Greg fueron a esperarlos al frente del edificio. Jason Funderberker, también, por supuesto. ¡Esa rana de ellos amaba sus dulces!

"No puedo creer que no me dijeras que íbamos a buscar dulces. Eres un pillo engañándome, tú mentiroso." Greg le sonrió mientras giraba en círculos.

"Si, bueno…" Wirt se encogió de hombros, con su propia sonrisa en su rostro hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. "Olvidé mi billetera. Espera, Greg, ya regreso."

"¡Si, señor!" Greg respondió mientras él regresaba de vuelta por donde vinieron, justo cuando el grupo de amigos de Wirt rodeaban la esquina. "Vamos, Jason Funderberker," Llamó, "¡Tenemos que asegurarnos de que estés presentable para las introducciones!"

"Uh, ¿chicos? Hay un niño allá, ¿deberíamos decirle a alguien?" El muchacho con cabello muy corto quien debía ser Samuel preguntó.

"No soy un niño. ¡Soy Greg!" Le dijo con una risa.

Samuel sólo se le quedó mirando. "No entiendo lo que se supone que eso significa, niño."

"Es el hermano de Wirt," Norman explicó.

"Oh. ¿En serio?"

Era un poco desalentador ser el recibidor de esa revelación dos veces ahora. Tenía sentido ya que él no sabía quiénes estas personas eran tampoco – aunque sus nombres son medio recordados por las llamadas telefónicas con Wirt – pero él era el _hermano_ de Wirt. Todos sus amigos de la secundaria sabían quién era. No necesitaban ninguna explicación. No era un hecho de la roca que él era el pequeño hermano de Wirt, a menos que fuera uno de los hechos de la roca de Wirt.

Cuando su hermano regresó, rápidamente presentó Greg a todos y ellos a Greg. Estaba empezando a volverse oscuro mientras caminaban, el horario del verano se acercaba, pero tenían las luces de la calle para guiar su camino. Greg se enteró de que Madie, Jenny y Norman tocaban instrumentos al igual que Wirt, mientras que Samuel y Sue – la chica de las gafas – estaban en la clase de Introducción a la Poesía. Todos vivían en el mismo edificio, con Norman y Samuel estando abajo en el pasillo y las chicas en el tercer piso. Greg preguntó si les gustaban las escaleras, pero ellos dijeron que no y desearían que hubiera un elevador en el edificio para hacerlo más accesible como los otros dos edificios de ellos. Greg no había pensado en eso.

"Hey, Wirt! Si decides ser un arquitecto, podrías hacer mejores edificios que también sean accesibles para todos," Greg señaló a su aún sin declarar hermano.

"Supongo que podría," Wirt asintió vacilante, sonrojándose un poco cuando Maddie y Jenny lo empujaron levemente a cada lado, también intentando hacer su parte en apoyarlo.

Greg puso mala cara al ver como lo alejaban de su hermano, pero desapareció cuando Jason Funderberker saltó delante de él. Se dio la persecución, y tuvo el placer de descubrir que Sue tenía una apreciación a las especies anfibias, también. Claro, quería caminar con Wirt, pero nunca le diría que no a una charla con un amante de las ranas mientras otros debatían los pros y contras de la arquitectura versus literatura como un caballo bien aceitado.

Su hermano había escogido esta universidad por el programa de arquitectura que era muy bueno y tenía una especialización en diseño de interiores, pero a medida que leía todas sus opciones, se interesó mucho en Inglés porque ofrecía énfasis en Escritura Creativa donde podría tomar un montón de clases de poesía. Al no poder decidirse, Wirt prefirió tomar clases para ambos estudios y descubrir cuál le gusta más. Greg quería que se especializara en clarinete, pero no existen estudios para eso. Era una carrera de música en general y Wirt no se veía muy interesado. Aunque sí hizo una audición para la orquesta de la universidad y logró entrar, eso estaba bien, Greg sólo quería que estudiara eso porque era muy bueno. Era una pena. La música era una de las pasiones de Wirt en la que Greg se podía identificar y entender. A las otras dos no les veía mucho sentido.

Los nuevos amigos de Wirt tampoco tenían mucho sentido para él. Eran amigables, un poco raros y lejanos, y definitivamente interesados en las mismas cosas que su hermano, pero era ese mismo sentimiento extraño de antes, de que Wirt estaba diferente. Pasó la mayoría del camino hablando con ellos sobre cosas que Greg no entendía, como si ni siquiera estuviera allí. Todo el camino a la tienda de dulces y de vuelta, molestaba al cerebro de Greg la idea de que algo estaba mal. Lo ponía triste, y lo asustaba un poco. Estaba con Wirt, ¿Cómo podría estar triste? Sin mencionar que él no era el hermano triste, ese era el rol de Wirt – no es que quería que se pusiera triste o algo así, ¡quería que estuviera feliz! Pero no quería tener que estar triste para que Wirt estuviera feliz, ¿Por qué no podían estar ambos felices al mismo tiempo?

En el camino de vuelta, Greg pasó a Samuel y Jenny y tomó la mano de su hermano, haciendo que se detuvieran. "¿Greg? ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó, bajando la mirada. "¿Estás cansado?"

Sacudió su cabeza, pero Wirt no parecía convencido. Sonrió y continuó caminando, pero siguieron agarrados de las manos. "No te preocupes, ya estamos cerca de casa."

No, no lo estaban. Estaban muy lejos de casa de lo que nunca habían estado antes. Incluyendo cuando estuvieron en Lo Desconocido. Al menos allí Wirt estaba siendo Wirt y él estaba siendo Greg y Jason Funderberker tenía muchos nombres diferentes, pero estaba bien porque no parecía importarle a la rana. Ahora Wirt hablaba fácilmente con completos extraños que no sabían que tenía un hermano y pensaba que un lugar muy lejano de Greg era su casa.

 _Probablemente quiere estar sólo._

Bueno, Greg probablemente no quería que lo estuviera, para nada.

Mientras Wirt se despedía de sus amigos por esa noche en el pasillo, Greg se sentó en su escritorio y alimentó a Jason Funderberker con las papas frías de sus bolsillos. También hizo que Wirt le comprara a su rana unas gomitas en la tienda de dulces, mientras que los hermanos optaron por mentas de azúcar y trozos de caramelo.

Greg observó el desorden del escritorio, su mirada fija en la imagen de ellos tres. Sonrió y la recogió. Al menos estaba eso. Tarareó el tono de "Patatas y Melazas" y la colocó de vuelta en su lugar, dirigiendo su mirada al reproductor de Wirt. Preguntándose si su regalo estaba allí adentro – porque si pensaba en ello, Wirt nunca dijo si le gustó o no – Greg decidió abrirlo. En vez de ver una pequeña y naranja cinta titulada "Para Wirt! Con amor Greg!", sólo era uno de sus solos de clarinete por sus músicos favoritos.

Bueno, eso no significaba nada. Es probable de que sólo era la música que a Wirt le gustaba escuchar mientras estudiaba. Sip. Era un hecho de la roca. Le dio un par de palmaditas a su roca aún aplastada en su bolsillo. Uno de los verdaderos. Greg cerró el reproductor, y volteó a ver la pila de cintas en el escritorio. ¿Estaría el suyo apilado con esos?

Sólo hay una forma de saberlo. Rebuscó entre ellas, para ser frustrado antes de siquiera comenzar por dos manos cubriendo sus ojos. Greg se sobresaltó, y luego rió.

"¿Qué te he dicho de meterte con mis cosas?"

"Siempre lo hago," Greg respondió.

Wirt canturreó pensativamente. "No. No, me temo que esa no es la respuesta que estoy buscando. La correcta es: no hacerlo. Nunca. Ahora tendrás que darme todos tus caramelos y dormir en el piso."

"¡Jamás!"

Riendo, Greg empujó las manos de su hermano lejos de su rostro, sólo para ser atrapado por el torso y volcado al suelo. El resultado fue una batalla improvisada, pasando de lucha libre de cosquillas a una pelea de almohadas en cuestión de segundos, el vencedor se decidió cuando el compañero de Wirt, Chad, volvió y consideró al hermano menor como el obvio ganador. Al menos alguien en esta universidad tenía algún sentido, entonces. Chad evidentemente sabía lo que estaba pasando. Incluso ayudó a ambos a construir un fuerte con una manta y almohadas en el suelo entre las dos camas.

Por primera vez en treinta y cinco días, Greg durmió durante la noche en paz, envuelto en su fuerte de almohadas. Cómodo por tener a Jason Funderberker a un lado y Wirt en el otro, no había posibilidad de que entraran las pesadillas. Justo como se suponía que tenía que ser.


	4. Olvidado

**Nota** : Holaaa! :'D *Vienen y le tiran mangos* Ok, ok, lo siento, sé que me perdí por todo un mes (O menos, o más, ¿quién sabe?), y me disculpo con todo mi kokoro TwT Admito que ha sido una fuerte combinación de estudios y vagueza las que han causado mi ausencia, pero ya regresé para traerles la traducción. *inserte corazoncito*

También quiero agradecerles por todos los comentarios y demases, de verdad que me animan a seguir escribiendo sabiendo que a alguien más le sirve de algo, jaja :'3 Prometo estar más atenta por aquí (Que tampoco sabía como responder reviews por ser mi primera vez en FF *tonta, tonta, tonta*). Ahora he decidido fijarme un día de la semana para publicar capítulo, así me organizo y no andamos tan perdidos. Así que a partir de hoy, **subiré capítulo todos los lunes** , a menos que tenga alguna cuestión o emergencia, ya les avisaré después.

Y bueno, ya los dejo libres de mis tonterías xD acá el capítulo:

* * *

Capítulo 3: **Olvidado**

Wirt ya no llamaba tanto como antes.

Decía que era por sus exámenes parciales y mientras una parte de Greg le creía, la otra parte – la parte en la que él no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse triste y asustado y enojado – pensó que sólo era una excusa. No ayudó el hecho de que su madre le dijera que intentara llamar a Wirt únicamente si era de absoluta necesidad. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que cada vez que necesitaba llamarlo era de absoluta necesidad?

"Tu hermano está muy ocupado ahora, Greg. Necesita concentrarse en sus estudios. Él llamará cuando pueda", ella explicó. "¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a coser? Me podría servir un experto en clasificar botones ahora mismo."

Él no quería clasificar botones. Todo lo que quería era decirle a su hermano que el océano era los ojos de la tierra y la arena en las playas eran esas cosas areniscas que salían en las esquinas después de dormir. Porque era un hecho de la roca.

Quería inventar una canción que pudiera cantar mientras su hermano tocara el clarinete hasta que no pudiera más porque estaría riéndose muy fuerte o diciéndole a Greg que era ridículo. Quería enseñarle a Jason Funderberker como esquivar las rocas en el lago más allá del muro del jardín, pero Wirt le había hecho prometer que no fuera nunca sin su permiso y Wirt también sabía la forma perfecta de esquivar rocas que Greg simplemente no podía imitar. Quería ver a Wirt esperándolo afuera de la escuela primaria para caminar juntos después de clases a pesar de que la secundaria se encontraba más cerca de casa.

Él quería a su hermano mayor.

"¿Puedes venir a casa este fin de semana?" Greg preguntó durante una de sus llamadas telefónicas. Era porque Wirt tenía algún tiempo mientras regresaba de clase.

Él suspiró, "No puedo, Greg. Tengo un ensayo para hoy a medianoche, y luego otro más para mañana en la mañana, sin mencionar la práctica de la orquesta para el concierto de otoño y le prometí a Sue ayudarla a estudiar con su examen de cálc-"

Greg se quejó, "No quiero excusas, joven. ¡Quiero resultados!"

"Lo siento, pero excusas son todo lo que vas a recibir por ahora."

"¿Cuál es el punto de tener un auto si no lo usas para venir a casa?" Preguntó.

"No sé qué decirte, Greg. Al menos estaré en casa para Halloween. No me perderé eso por nada. Es una promesa."

Eso lo alegró un poco. Incluso con todo lo que estaba pasando en la nueva vida de su hermano, aún tendrán Halloween y nadie se los va a quitar. Pero al pasar de los días – lentos y pesados como melazas sin patatas – se convertía más difícil mantenerse positivo y sus pesadillas sólo empeoraban. Wirt ni siquiera estaba en ellas ahora. Sólo era Greg, en la nieve, buscándolo mientras las ramas de los árboles se retorcían sobre sus tobillos. Era difícil ser feliz cuando malos sueños seguían golpeando su vaso.

La escuela tampoco era de mucha ayuda, la Srta. Wordsworth no dejaba de compararlo con su hermano cada vez que "formaba un lío". No era como si él intentara activamente crear un disturbio en clase. Simplemente ocurría. En especial cuando sus compañeros lo seguían mirando como si supieran algo que él no.

"Sabes, mi hermana tampoco me llama ahora," Le dijo Carrie en el receso, en un esfuerzo de subirle el ánimo. "Es lo que los hermanos y hermanas mayores hacen. Es parte de crecer."

"Además lo aleja de ti. Tu hermano cobarde probablemente se cansó de tener que cuidarte todo el tiempo," Andy McAllen puso sus dos centavos por encima, sólo para ser empujado de los columpios por Carrie. "¡Oye!"

"Yo sé que _nunca_ llamaré a mi hermanito cuando vaya a la universidad. Es una molestia y siempre rompe cosas y entonces me terminan echando la culpa," Daphne añadió firmemente. "No es que seas un molesto hermanito, Greg, pero tu hermano probablemente no le gusta tener que ser el responsable ahora. Los hermanos y hermanas mayores viven por el día en que puedan irse."

No el suyo. Greg se negaba a creerlo.

Continuó en descartar los días hasta Halloween en su cuaderno. Se suponía que tenía que usarlo para escribir sus tareas, pero esos no eran los tipos de planes que él quería hacer. En vez de eso escribía canciones y nuevas ideas para juegos y hacía pequeños dibujos en las páginas lineadas. Algunas veces eran de Jason Funderberker y otras veces eran de sus compañeros o de personas en el parque, pero la mayoría del tiempo era de lo que podía recordar de Lo Desconocido.

El dibujo que había hecho de sí mismo, Wirt, Jason Funderberker – aunque para ese momento conocido como Presidente George Washington – y Beatrice en el ferry de ranas era lo que había querido darle a Wirt en el Día de Padres, acompañado de una canción que escribió, pero lo olvidó después de su aventura azucarada y de su aventura de fuertes con almohadas. Luego en el tour de la universidad al día siguiente, Wirt le mostró a él y a mamá y papá la revista literaria estudiantil en la que pensaba enviar su propia poesía para el siguiente semestre y les contó sobre cómo su profesor de poesía lo había incitado a hacerlo. Greg lo observó con una extraña combinación de interés y una sensación de hundimiento en su pecho. Un sentimiento un tanto desconocido para él apretó su corazón con fuerza y sintió un hormigueo en sus mejillas.

Vergüenza.

Estaba avergonzado de su dibujo y canción. Greg casi no lo creía. ¡Nunca se había sentido avergonzado antes! ¿Por qué estaba pasando ahora? Quería ignorarlo, empujarlo a un lado, pero había tantos poemas geniales y hermosos dibujos en la revista que Wirt mostraba con orgullo personal que cuando Greg miró de reojo su dibujo otra vez, vio todas las tontas líneas de colores que ni siquiera se parecían a ellos. Bueno, ok, tal vez se parecían a ellos un poco por sus sombreros, pero eso era lo único prácticamente. Y su canción era tonterías sin sentido como siempre.

No capturaba el sentimiento de ese día para nada.

Sabiendo que su hermano era el experto en sentirse avergonzado, deseaba preguntarle qué hacer, pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema de conversación exactamente. No ayudaba que Wirt no se diera cuenta de que Greg se sentía mal tampoco. El tour terminó, tuvieron el almuerzo, y llegó la hora de regresar al camino.

Greg esperaba que él lo pusiera de lado y le preguntara que estaba pasando porque Wirt siempre sabía cuándo algo estaba mal y Greg nunca tenía problema en confesarse con su hermano mayor, dejándole saber todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Sin embargo, Wirt no le preguntó. Sólo se despidió mientras se alejaban en el auto – de regreso a casa – y no dijo nada. Greg no sabía qué hacer.

En ningún momento dijo nada acerca del cassette que le había hecho tampoco. Probablemente lo odió. Así que el dibujo y la canción se quedarían en su maleta, sumergidos en el fondo con sus calcetines.

Greg aún los tenía, no podía soportar tirarlos sin importar lo avergonzado que se sintiera, pero decidió que no se los mostraría a Wirt. Hasta ahora sólo Jason Funderberker era el único conocedor de sus dibujos. Aunque su rana tuviera un gusto excelente, era también un fuerte hombro de apoyo para descansar y entendía la lucha interna del artista.

Aun así, Greg no se había dado cuenta de que sus conflictos artísticos se extendían a sus deberes escolares hasta que tuvo un examen de matemáticas en el que realmente no entendía nada. La escuela siempre se encontraba en segundo plano de ser divertida para él, pero nunca tenía problemas con ello. Claro, tenían que decirle varias veces a la semana que se quedara en su asiento y no corriera en todo el salón o causara problemas, pero ese no era el tipo de problemas a los que él se refería.

Oh no. Iba a estar en tantos problemas cuando trajera el examen a casa para mostrarles a sus padres ese miércoles por la tarde. La Srta. Wordsworth le había pedido específicamente que obtuviera la firma de sus padres, para asegurarse que vieran su nota y hablaran con él sobre ello. Greg había intentado copiar sus firmas antes, pero no era para nada bueno en eso. La letra de su madre era tan extraña y la de su padre era tan ondulada, no podía igualar todas las curvas y eso, letra por letra. Además, con su papá trabajando en la escuela, estaba destinado a descubrirlo por la Srta. Wordsworth tarde o temprano. Así que se los mostró – después del postre por supuesto porque fallar un examen de matemática no significaba que él era tonto – y soportó la peor conversación que haya tenido que soportar alguna vez.

No le gustaba la escuela, pero no le gustaba que sus padres estuvieran tristes del hecho que a él no le gustaba la escuela tampoco. No le gustaba que estuvieran tristes de cualquier modo.

"Gregory, no lo entiendo, "Su mamá observó a la larga, marca roja en la cima del papel. "Estabas yendo tan bien. ¿Qué pasó?"

Tenía el derecho de quedarse callado. Greg bajó la mirada mientras estaba frente a sus padres, la pareja ya sentada en el sofá para su tarde de ver TV. Jason Funderberker estaba sentado a su lado, una sólida presencia dándole apoyo y fuerza necesaria para tomar el castigo lo mejor que pudiera.

Cuando no dijo nada, su madre hizo un sonido exasperado y su padre aclaró su garganta para hablar. "Gregory, responde a tu madre."

Greg los miró de reojo. "Lo siento," les dijo, y era verdad. "Fue sin querer."

"¿Fue sin querer…? Cariño, esto es una F. Acertaste tres preguntas de un total de treinta y cinco." Su madre echó un vistazo al delgado papel, escaneando las respuestas. "¿Has estado teniendo problemas con tu tarea?"

Se mantuvo quieto, observando como sus padres intercambiaban miradas de preocupación. "Está bien si admites que no entiendes algo, Greg," Su padre intentó. "Siempre puedes venir con nosotros cuando lo necesites. O con la Srta. Wordsworth, estoy seguro de que ella estaría más que contenta de responder tus dudas. Ella solía ayudar a Wirt cuando no entendía algo-"

"¿Wirt necesitaba ayuda en matemáticas?" Greg parpadeó, su interés sobresaliendo.

Su papá se apoyó en ese interés. "Si, lo necesitaba. Solía quedarse con ella en el almuerzo. Tal vez podría hacer lo mismo por ti."

Absolutamente no. No iba a dejar sus almuerzos por nada, especialmente matemáticas. "No necesito ayuda," Respondió.

"Amiguito, tu examen dice lo contrario." Su papá tomó el examen de su mamá, mientras ella iba en sus pensamientos muy profundos cuando Wirt fue mencionado.

"Estas cosas pueden ser muy confusas. Me está dando un dolor de cabeza de solo mirarlo, pero es importante."

"¿Cuando voy a tener que necesitar saber cuántas naranjas Bobby Brown tiene si Suzie Jones toma once manzanas y doce bananas?" Greg replicó, a pesar de ser una pregunta muy válida. Por lo general amaba las raras historias con problemas de palabras inventadas. Era el único ejemplo que podía pensar para lanzarlo debajo de la mesa. "¡Ni siquiera dicen nada sobre naranjas en la pregunta!"

"Tienes que volver a leer la pregunta. Buscar por todas las pistas que te dan. A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen en la superficie, y eso puede ser aplicado en la vida real de muchas formas, Greg."

Se cruzó de brazos. "No me importa."

"Greg, tiene que importante. No puedes tener el hábito de fallar exámenes."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque sería malo para ti en el futuro."

"No me importa el futuro."

"Bien. Entonces porque tu mamá y yo lo decimos."

"Jason Funderberker no piensa que me tiene que importar. Verdad, ¿Jason Funderberker?" Miró a su rana en busca de apoyo, pero no parecía querer verse involucrado en el conflicto. No lo culpó.

"¿Greg?" Su mamá finalmente habló de nuevo."¿Qué está pasando realmente?"

"Nada." Intentó comunicarse por telepatía con Jason Funderberker, esperando a que él causara algún tipo de distracción para poder escaparse.

"Cariño, sabes que Wirt llamará cuando él pue-"

"¡Esto no es sobre Wirt! ¡Sólo me sentí como no querer aprobar el examen, así que ni lo intenté!" Él interrumpió.

Su mamá se levantó. "No me levantes la voz, Gregory. No cuando intento averiguar como ayudarte."

"¡Ya dije que no necesito ayuda!"

"Gregory, ve a tu cuarto." Su papá le dijo. "Cálmate y continuaremos hablando de esto más tarde. Por ahora, no hay televisión hasta que averiguamos como evitar que esas F se hagan recurrentes."

"¡Bien!" Greg tomó a Jason Funderberker y pisoteando fue a su habitación.

"Si sigues con esa actitud, ¡No saldrás a pedir dulces tampoco!" Mencionó detrás de él.

Greg apenas logró mantenerse así mismo de no tirar la puerta de su dormitorio. ¿No pedir dulces? Frijoles, no tenía la intención de cerrarla tan fuerte. Él y Wirt tenían que ir a pedir dulces, tenían que ir a sentarse en el muro del cementerio con los disfraces que Greg había escogido para ellos. Era tiempo sólo para él y Wirt y Jason Funderberker y se suponía que tenía que ser especial.

La rana saltó de sus brazos al suelo. Greg notó como lo miraba con su preocupación de rana hasta que su corazón le empezó a doler, forzándolo a mirar a otro lado. No quería que nadie se preocupara. Honestamente no tenía la intención de tener una mala nota, pero ¿cómo podía gustarle la escuela cuando había sido lo que lo alejó de su hermano? Lo llevó lejos y seguiría tomando más y más de él hasta que se transformara en una persona completamente diferente que no necesitara o quisiera al pequeño hermano en su alrededor. Un pequeño medio-hermano.

Greg descansó en su cama, abrazando a su almohada. Faltaban seis días hasta Halloween nada más, sólo seis días para que Wirt viniera a casa y Greg pudiera tener la oportunidad de saber si no estaba siendo olvidado. Entonces Wirt vendría de vuelta para Día de Gracias, y luego Navidad que no estaba tan lejos del Día de Gracias, y entonces-

¿Tendría que pasar el resto de los siguientes cuatro años sólo esperando por su regreso? Eso…eso no parecía para nada divertido. Los ojos de Greg se dejaron caer con lágrimas de frustración, pero parpadeó trayéndolas de vuelta y aspirando fuerte, enterrando su rostro en la almohada. No era justo. No pidió ser olvidado.

-0-

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, fue a un plato de tostadas con mermelada y una banana. Parpadeó, y luego chequeó el reloj en su mesita de noche. Nueve de la mañana en un jueves. Era tarde para la escuela. Tomó un pedazo de tostada y dándole un mordisco, recorrió la casa en busca de su madre. La encontró sentada en el comedor de la cocina, comiendo su propio desayuno.

"¿Mamá?" La llamó con suavidad.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. "Buenos días. ¿Disfrutando tu desayuno?"

Masticó su tostada, y asintió. "Sí. Um. ¿Por qué no me despertaste para ir a la escuela?"

"Bueno, llamé a la oficina y dije que estabas enfermo," Ella respondió, echándose para atrás en su silla. "Pensé que podríamos usar el tiempo para continuar nuestra charla de anoche."

Oh. Debía haber averiguado que no iba a ser perdonado tan fácil. "Ya hablamos de eso," Murmuró. "Lo siento mucho. No lo volveré a hacer."

"Cariño, no es sólo sobre el examen. Has estado actuando…bueno, no como tú mismo estas últimas semanas. Quiero entender el porqué. ¿Es sobre tu hermano?"

Greg se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada, en esperanzas de que su mirada fingida de estar sorprendido cubriera sus verdaderas emociones sin tener que agregar algo más. No funcionó. Ella no parecía muy convencida. De hecho, se veía algo asustada y eso le daba miedo de vuelta.

"Quiero ayudarte, Greg. Tu padre, también. Por favor, déjanos hacerlo."

Se echó para atrás, regresando al pasillo. "Te lo he dicho. No necesito ninguna ayuda." Con eso, se encerró así mismo de vuelta a su habitación.

 _Ribbit_. Jason Funderberker croó y saltó hacia él. Se había quedado dormido sin que lo pusiera en su tanque esa noche. Diablos, se había quedado dormido incluso sin cambiar su ropa. Greg recogió a la rana y la llevó a su cama. Se sentaron juntos en el borde y mordisqueó el resto de su desayuno.

Por el resto de la mañana y entrando a la tarde, Greg se quedó en su cuarto intentando hacer algo de tarea. Si algo, podría despejar su mente de sentirse tan mal sobre su examen. Realmente lo haría mejor para el siguiente y así su mamá no tendría que verlo de esa forma. Como si hubiera pasado por esto antes. Se preguntó cuán mal serían los problemas de matemáticas de Wirt cuando tenía su edad, pensando en que tal vez se lo preguntaría en Halloween cuando su mamá tocó la puerta.

Greg suspiró y le dijo que entrara, acoplando toda la alegría que podía en su voz. Él era el hijo feliz. Tenía que recordarlo. Era el feliz, incluso si era el _único_ rondando por el momento.

Su madre abrió la puerta, con el teléfono colgando en su mano libre. Greg parpadeó. Lo apuntó hacia él y asintió para que lo tomara.

"Tu hermano quiere hablar contigo."

Casi de inmediato su rostro se iluminó, todo se iluminó. "¡Hola, Wirt! ¡Tengo el plan perfecto para nuestra búsqueda de dulces este año! A menos que tengas un plan mejor, el cual definitivamente harás porque siempre tienes los mejores planes-"

"Eso es- uh. Eso es genial, Greg, ¿pero podemos poner a Halloween a un lado por un minuto? Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo."

"Claro que sí, hermano mío. ¿Qué sucede?" Greg trepó hasta su cama, moviéndose sobre su estómago hasta encontrar la posición más cómoda.

"Bueno... Escuché que obtuviste una F en tu último examen de matemáticas."

Oh. Greg hizo un puchero, echando un ojo al pasillo, pero su mamá ya no estaba allí.

"Está bien."

"Greg."

"¡Oye, al menos es mejor que una Z!"

"Greg, esto es serio."

" _Okay._ "

"¿Habías estudiado? ¿No lo entendiste? Sé que no estoy allí para ayudarte con la tarea como lo hacía, pero mamá y Jonathan aún pueden, si lo necesitas," Wirt marmullo, esperando a que Greg interrumpiera con algo, pero él mantuvo sus labios juntos con fuerza hasta que su hermano suspiró profundamente. "Greg, puedes decirme. No le diré a mamá si no quieres que lo haga."

"No es un gran problema," Finalmente habló. "Ya le dije que no quería aprobar el examen."

"¿Qué no querías? ¿Eso es todo?" Greg murmuró un sonido afirmativo, causando a Wirt exasperarse. "Odio acabarte la diversión, pero no importa si quieres o no. Los exámenes son parte de salir bien en la escuela, Greg. Quiero decir, es sólo cuarto grado ahora, pero no puedes hacer estas cosas en la secundaria o en la universidad. Es muy difícil recuperarse de una mala nota."

"¿Y? No es como si quisiera ir a la universidad," Greg murmuró.

"Dices eso ahora, pero te sentirás diferente cuando seas mayor."

"No, no lo haré. Jason Funderberker y yo hemos decidido dejar la escuela y unirnos al circo. Voy a hacer malabares con fuego mientras conduzco un monociclo y él va a caminar la cuerda floja con los ojos vendados."

"No vas a dejar la escuela para unirte al circo." Podía escuchar a Wirt rodando los ojos a través del teléfono.

"Si lo haré."

"No, no lo harás. Tienes nueve años."

"Puedo hacer lo que quiera."

"¿Sí? Bueno..." Podía escuchar a Wirt luchando con las palabras. "Eso...eso es mucho poder, ¿recuerdas? La última vez tenías tanto poder, que derrumbaste un árbol."

Greg resopló. "Fallé un examen de matemática, pero no soy tonto, Wirt. El leñador lo cortó y se derrumbó. Él estaba allí y tú mismo lo dijiste."

"Y tal vez ese poder lo ayudó a derrumbarse. Ya sabes, un poco."

Quería mantenerse enojado, pero su hermano lo estaba haciendo muy difícil. "Si fuese a usar mi poder, derrumbaría al menos diez árboles. Tal vez hasta veinte."

"¿Es así? Pensé que serías capaz de tumbar cincuenta fácilmente."

"Bueno, sí. Pero sólo si estoy presumiendo."

"Oh, ok. Lo entiendo. Gracias por aclarármelo."

Greg no quería estar sonriendo, pero lo estaba. "De nada." Se echó hacía atrás y fijó su mirada al techo mientras Jason Funderberker se tiraba en el estómago de Greg. "Realmente no quise obtener una mala nota, Wirt, lo prometo. No recordaba nada de lo que aprendimos en clase y no podía responder ninguna de las preguntas bien."

"¿Por qué no podías recordar nada? ¿Te sientes bien?" Wirt presionó. "¿Te estás enfermando?"

"No. No lo creo. Supongo que solo estaba tan entusiasmado por Halloween que me distraje mucho. Pero mejoraré. No creo que Jason Funderberker y yo estaríamos tan a gusto con una vida circense. Extrañaría mi cama y él extrañaría sus telenovelas."

"Sí, bueno, no me gustaría que te unieras al circo tampoco. Estarías viajando todo el tiempo y nunca te vería." Wirt continuó con el juego.

Greg se guardó el: "nunca me ves de todas formas" y cambió de tema a algo más alegre. "¿Así que a qué hora estarás aquí el martes? Necesitamos empezar a planificar en este dulce-o-truco para poder conseguir los mejores dulces antes de que en todas las casas se agoten, así que estaba pensando en que podríamos cenar más temprano y salir como a las cinco y media, porque no podemos ir muy temprano o sino nadie estara listo y-"

"Greg, espera-"

"¿Si, Wirt?" Greg parpadeó cuando su hermano no dijo nada más durante un minuto. ¿Para qué lo interrumpiría si no tenía nada que decir? "¿Dos gatos viejos te comieron la lengua?" Preguntó, sonriendo.

Aunque no duró mucho. No cuando lo siguiente que dijo Wirt hiciera que su estómago se revolviera por dentro como una serpiente molesta porque no lo esperaba, pero una pequeña parte de él, una muy pequeña, lo hacía y sabía-

"Lo siento, Greg."

"No." Greg mordió su labio inferior para evitar que temblara.

"Yo realmente...quería. Créeme, no sabes lo tanto que-"

"No." Si no dejaba que Wirt terminara, podría seguir creyendo que iba a regresar a casa.

"Es que...uno de mis profesores retrasó nuestro examen y es el miércoles en la mañana – a primera hora – y él no ofrece segundas oportunidades. Greg, así que no puedo...No tengo opción. No puede ir a casa para Halloween." Wirt tomó un suspiró, e intentó insertar una sonrisa en su tono de voz. "Pero, oye, siempre está el próximo año. Prometo estar de regreso el año que viene."

"Tú lo prometiste para _este_ año." Greg enrolló su puño en las sábanas de su cama. "Wirt, ¡Lo prometiste!"

"¡Lo sé! Lo sé, y tú sabes que estaría allí si pudiera."

"¡No, no es cierto!" Las semanas de preocupación de Greg se escaparon de su boca antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pararlas. "Ni siquiera estabas planeando venir de regreso, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué? Greg, yo no-"

"¡Sólo querías tener Halloween con tus nuevos amigos!"

"¿Por qué querría hacer eso?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez porque intentas alejarte de mí y es por eso que te fuiste a una universidad tan lejos," Acusó Greg.

Wirt sonaba totalmente asombrado. "Greg, eso es ridículo. Escogí esta universidad porque era de las más cercanas en las que fui aceptado."

"¿Entonces porque no vienes a casa más seguido, huh?" Preguntó. "¿Hm? ¿Por qué no, Wirt? ¿Por qué?"

"Yo- yo estaba- ¡Yo no esperé estar tan ocupado!" Wirt balbuceó.

"¿Muy ocupado para Jason Funderberker?" La rana parpadeó al ser mencionada, y saltó de su estómago hacia la cabecera de la cama para meterse debajo de la almohada. Bien entonces. No necesitaba la ayuda de Jason Funderberker. Lo haría por sí solo. "¿Muy ocupado para mí?"

"¡Muy ocupado para muchas cosas, Greg! No lo entiendes. Es mucha presión y estoy solo y algunas veces solo necesito sentarme y pensar y no hablar con nadie-"

"Bueno, puedes seguir haciendo eso, Wirt, porque no quiero seguir hablando contigo tampoco."

" _Greg_."

"¿Sabes qué? ¡Quédate allá para Halloween! ¡Y Día de Gracias y Navidad-!"

"¡Ya me estoy quedando aquí para Halloween!"

"¡Bien! No quiero que vengas de todos modos. Ve y diviértete con tus amigos universitarios y tus elegantes pantalones de arquitectura y poesía y- y tus exámenes y olvídate de mí, ¡Cómo lo has estado haciendo todo este tiempo!"

"¡Eso no es justo, Greg-!"

"¡Tú no eres justo! ¡Nunca lo has sido! ¡Eres el peor hermano mayor que puede existir! ¡Te odio! ¡Quédate en la universidad para siempre! ¡Espero que nunca regreses!" Y con eso Greg colgó y tiró el teléfono al piso. Inmediatamente su cara palideció y bajó de la cama.

"Oh no. Oh, no, no, no."

Arrodillándose al lado del teléfono, sus manos se congelaron encima de él. Era como si el teléfono y sus dedos fuesen imanes opuestos, sólo permitidos a estar tan cerca. No podía recogerlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que volver a llamar, tenía que pedir disculpas y decir que estaba bien que no viniera a casa para Halloween y que él entendía-

Pero no lo hacía. Estaba tan molesto con él todavía. No era justo. No era justo y no quería decir que estaba bien cuando no lo estaba.

Greg juntó sus manos y las empujó entre sus rodillas, esperando. Respondería si sonaba, se prometió a sí mismo. Si sonaba- cuando sonara, él respondería y se disculparía y estaría bien. Así que espero.

"Sólo hay que esperar," Él lloriqueó. "Sólo hay que esperar."

El teléfono no sonó.

-0-

Greg no quería ir a la escuela al día siguiente, pero no estaba enfermo y sin poder tener tantos caprichos. Sus padres pensaron en ello, para ser honestos, cuando no mencionó nada durante la cena y ni siquiera rogó para quedarse viendo TV por quince minutos más. Ni siquiera pidió el postre. Era suficiente para hacer pensar a sus padres que estaba enfermo, pero su madre chequeó su temperatura y estaba normal.

No le preguntaron de qué habló con Wirt, pero Greg escuchó a su mamá llamar a su hermano más tarde aquella noche. Él cerró su puerta para no tener que escuchar lo que fuera de lo que estuvieran hablando. Wirt debía estar muy enojado con él si no lo llamó de vuelta, Greg no lo culpó. Había dicho tantas cosas malas.

Sus padres asumieron que estaba triste porque Wirt no vendría a casa para el fin de semana después de todo, lo que era cien por ciento cierto, pero esa solo era la mitad de la historia. Nunca había peleado con su hermano antes. Claro, fastidiaba a Wirt hasta el punto de hacerlo alejarse de lo que estuviesen jugando, pero luego Greg esperaría unos minutos antes de encontrarlo y le pediría que le tocara el clarinete o si le pudiera leer algún poema y Wirt dejaría de estar molesto. No siempre era así, pero hasta donde Greg recordaba si lo era. Pequeños momentos y piezas regresaban a él de antes de lo Desconocido algunas veces, pero no podía recordar un tiempo en el que Wirt no era el mejor hermano mayor en existir. Aún lo era, incluso si Greg estuviera un poco molesto por dejar que el colegio se interpusiera entre ambos.

Wirt no llamó durante todo el fin de semana.

* * *

 **PD: mis bebés no peleen pls ;nn; (?**

 **PD2: ya saben cualquier error, cosita, me avisan XD**


	5. Un vacío tiempo de Halloween

**Nota:** Me disculpo por el día de atraso, a mi internet le dio la loquera. TwT

* * *

Capítulo 4: **Un vacío tiempo de Halloween**

"Oye, amiguito, ¿Por qué no estás disfrazado?"

Su papá tocó suavemente la puerta abierta de su cuarto, sonriendo como si él fuese el que va a conseguir todos los dulces. Greg levantó la mirada desde donde estaba fingiendo hacer su tarea en el suelo de su habitación. De hecho, no tenía ninguna. Incluso la Srta. Wordsworth no era _tan_ malvada para darles tarea en la noche de Halloween.

"No voy a ir," Respondió, regresando a los papeles dispersados en su alrededor.

Aparentemente su padre no iba a tomar eso como una respuesta aceptable. "¿Qué?" Suspiró sorprendido, muy sobreactuado. Y él solía decir que Greg era el actor en la familia. "¿No dulce-o-truco? ¿En la única noche del año donde los dulces son gratis?"

"La Vieja Señora Daniels dice que nada en este mundo es gratis," Murmuró.

Su padre se agachó a su lado. "Greg, no llames a la señora vieja. Y aunque tal vez esté en lo cierto sobre muchas cosas, ese no es el caso esta noche." Le dio un apretón a su hombro. "Vamos, pequeño, ¡Te encantan los dulces! Y yo pienso que Jason Funderberker tiene muchas ganas de ponerse ese disfraz que le hiciste."

Greg ojeó a su rana sospechosamente. ¿Estaba cometiendo traición? Esperaba que no fuera así. Se suponía que él y Jason Funderberker estaban unidos en solidaridad contra el acto de dulce-o-truco este año. Jason parpadeó y croó una vez.

Hmm...

"Tengo mucha tarea, papá. No puedo perder el tiempo pidiendo dulces. Tengo que subir mi nota en matemáticas. Jason Funderberker entiende. Puede ser una calabaza el año que viene."

Había tomado cierto tiempo hacer el disfraz de calabaza con papel maché para la rana, pero también tomó cierto tiempo pensar en los disfraces para él y Wirt este año y no era como si su hermano fuese a usar eso tampoco. Greg ni siquiera había usado su disfraz de esqueleto en la escuela ese día. Era el único que no se había disfrazado.

"Greg, tú y yo sabemos que no tienes ninguna tarea. Ahora vamos. Mamá ordenó una pizza para que podamos tener un bocado rápido antes de salir."

"No quiero. ¿Puedo quedarme en casa, por favor? ¿Por favor, papá?" Greg levantó su rostro, rogándole al hombre. "No quiero ir."

Su papá suspiró, considerando su petición por un momento. "Entonces... ¿podrías al menos sólo ponerte tu disfraz? Puedes regalar dulces disfrazado."

"No. No me vestiré ni saldré a buscar dulces."

Observó a su padre fruncir el ceño, con los labios girando a la izquierda, como hacía cuando intentaba guardar un secreto. Greg parpadeó. Estaba planeando algo. Estaba intentando hacer que se disfrazara para algo en específico. Su papá se dio cuenta cuando recogió las pistas, así que suspiró profundamente y se inclinó, colocando la mano alrededor de su boca con complicidad. Greg no pudo evitar inclinarse, también.

"Está bien. No dejes que tu madre se entere que te he dicho, pero tenemos una sorpresa para ti," Él confesó.

Greg intentó con todas sus fuerzas lucir tranquilo, pero su corazón ya estaba saltando con la posibilidad de una sorpresa, incluso si estuviera molesto y triste y asustado. "¿Qué clase de sorpresa?"

"No puedo decirte. He jurado discreción." Miró a su alrededor rápidamente haciendo que Greg lo imitara antes de susurrar, "Pero puedo prometerte que lo amarás. Así que, haz un favor a mí y a tu madre y ponte tu disfraz, ¿está bien?"

No era realmente un gran problema ponerse ese disfraz, ¿verdad? Greg ojeó al reloj en la mesita de noche. Eran casi las seis en punto. La hora del dulce-o-truco ya estaba llegando y el sol se estaba ocultando con velocidad. Él no quería imaginar la sorpresa, porque la única sorpresa que en verdad amaría sería su hermano y eso no iba a pasar. Sólo tendría altas esperanzas y se decepcionaría.

Pero su padre estaba tan seguro...

 _Ribbit._ Jason Funderberker lo miró con una expresión demandando el compromiso de vestirse. Si sólo fuera tan fácil como pegarse una tetera en su cabeza y llamarse a sí mismo un elefante como solía ser antes.

De hecho...eso podría ser suficiente. Contaba como un disfraz. Ya no le quedaba el overol, lo perdió antes de que cumpliera siete, pero no era como si pudiera perder un sombrero-tetera. Además ya estaba usando un suéter gris y pantalones de color verde azulado, por lo que ya estaba casi listo.

"Bien. Me pondré un disfraz, pero eso es todo." Accedió. Haciendo que su padre mostrara una brillante sonrisa, así que tuvo que esconder su cara para que su papá no lo viera sonreír de vuelta.

"Ese es mi chico." Su padre le dio otro apretón a su hombro, entonces se levantó y dejó la habitación.

Greg suspiró, y luego colocó a Jason Funderberker en su calabaza. Sólo porque no seguiría con su idea original no significaba que Jason tenía que perderse toda la diversión. Al menos uno de los disfraces recibía la atención que merecía. Colocó el disfraz de Wirt en su cuarto – un atuendo de espantapájaros que combinaba con su temática de Pottsfield. Greg dio un vistazo dentro del cuarto de su hermano, parando en los suplementos para el disfraz aun yaciendo en la cama de Wirt. Entonces, por supuesto, su mirada se posó en el cono rojo que estaba en el asiento de la silla de Wirt. La observó por un par de minutos, y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Usando la tetera este año simplemente no era lo mismo.

Jason Funderberker croó preocupado y Greg lo ignoró. Cargó a la rana a la sala de estar y lo sentó en el sofá. Había niños en la puerta principal, un grupo de niños no mayores de seis años gritando por dulces que su padre felizmente les daba en cantidad. Greg los observó mientras caminaba a la cocina. Su mamá levantó la mirada desde donde hacía una ensalada para acompañar la pizza y le sonrió. Ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta, para luego ponerse a la obra hurgando en los armarios. Esa tetera tenía que estar en alguna parte.

El teléfono sonó mientras nadaba entre cacerolas y sartenes, así que intentó ser más silencioso mientras su madre contestaba alegre, "¿Hola?"

Greg no entendía como sus padres estaban tan animados el día de hoy. En los días anteriores habían estado tan preocupados y ahora estaban sonriendo como si fuera su cumpleaños o algo así.

Raro.

"Sí. Ella al habla."

Oh, eso lucía como una trompa de elefante. Greg se acercó hacía el camino, de regreso al armario, haciendo más sonidos estrepitosos hasta que emergió victorioso con una tetera en la mano. La sostuvo de la manga y la levantó al aire.

"¡Sí!" Se volteó para dedicarle una sonrisa triunfante a su madre, pero murió en su rostro cuando la miró.

"¿Mamá?"

Su cara se había vuelto gris – ni siquiera blanca – y su boca se abrió en la forma de una oscura media luna. Su mirada estaba fija hacia la nada, ojos amplios y vidriosos. Una voz continuó hablando a través del teléfono, pero Greg no podía escuchar nada más que sonidos profundos, retumbantes y estáticos.

"Oh por dios," Ella finalmente pronunció, con profundidad y lamento. Su mano libre alcanzó su camisa, justo donde su corazón estaba. "Está él- donde lo- que pas- oh por dios. Lo siento. Yo-"

Ella no podía encontrar sus palabras. Lágrimas estaban llenando sus ojos y color apareció en su rostro otra vez, pero solo porque casi tenía un ataque de nervios. Greg velozmente caminó hacia ella. La tomó del brazo.

"¿Mamá, que sucede?"

Su mirada se encontró con la de él. Algo cambió y su rostro drásticamente se transformó en una máscara, escondiendo los nervios detrás de ella. Terror y dolor aun resplandecían en sus ojos, pero el resto de ella luchaba por mantener la compostura mientras lo observaba. Tragó saliva.

"Gracias, oficial. Estaré allí lo más pronto que pueda," Habló al teléfono, renuente a alejar su vista del joven.

Colgó. Greg la miró colocar el teléfono en la mesa, su mano temblando. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la policía llamaba? ¿Por qué lucía tan asustada? Ella era mamá y nunca se asustaba a menos que un grillo se metiera en la casa o a menos de que él y Wirt estuvieran en el hospital-

"¿Amy?" Su padre apareció entre la cocina y la sala, observándolos con confusión. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Su mirada subió a verlo a él por un momento, y bajó de nuevo a Greg. Sus labios estaban apretados y delgados y blancos mientras los presionaba juntos. Temblaron cuando los abrió, formando palabras sin sonidos mientras luchaba por encontrar las adecuadas. Greg apenas se había dado cuenta de que no quería que ella las dijera para el momento en que encontró su voz.

"Cielo, ha ocu- ha ocurrido un accidente. Tu hermano..."

¿Un accidente? Greg la miró a los ojos. Un accidente, ok. Hubo un accidente. Esos no significaban nada. Imaginó a su hermano, arropado en su dormitorio estudiando por su gran examen en la mañana, ojeando a la foto en su escritorio y deseando que no se hubiera perdido su tradición. Imaginó a Wirt con sus nuevos amigos, celebrando Halloween con ellos y deseando estar en casa para el próximo año. Imaginó a Wirt seguro, porque estaba en la universidad y estaba seguro allí.

"Tu hermano- él- oh, cielo. Está siendo llevado al hospital ahora así que va a estar bien. Wirt va a estar bien."

La tetera resonó en el suelo de linóleo. Wirt _estaba_ bien, porque estaba en la universidad. No había hecho nada estúpido como rogarle a su profesor que le dejara tomar el examen un día antes, estudiando hasta el cansancio todo el fin de semana para tener un día extra que hubiera tenido si no hubiera decidido conducir a casa para Halloween y así no ser el peor hermano mayor del mundo porque no era el peor y él no era estúpido.

Su madre abandonó la ensalada a medio hacer, buscando las llaves. "Me tengo que ir. Va a necesitar cirugía y ellos necesitan nuestro seguro y-"

"¿Necesitas que vaya contigo?" Su padre presionó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No, quédate aquí con, Greg. Él te necesitará-"

"¡Voy contigo!" Greg interrumpió, el tintinear de las llaves de su madre sacudiéndolo de regreso al momento.

Sus padres lo miraron, su mamá llorando y su papá luciendo mucho más viejo de lo que era. "No, bebé. No puedes. Tienes que quedarte aquí," Le dijo.

"¡No, tengo que ir! ¿Por favor, mamá? Por favor, tengo que hacerlo. _Por favor_ " Greg se adhirió a su pierna y la abrazó con fuerza. "Mamá, por favor."

"Oh, Greg. Se- va a ser algo muy frenético. Es en Emergencias y tendrás que sentarse en la sala de espera, y no será cómodo-"

"Mantendré un ojo en él." Su papá colocó su mano en el hombro de su madre y la apretó. "Debemos estar todos allá."

Ella inhaló un profundo respiro, exhalando temblorosamente. "Está bien," Accedió, alborotando el cabello de Greg con sus dedos. "Bien, todos iremos. Pero no podrás ver a Wirt hasta que los doctores y yo te digamos que si puedes, ¿entendido?"

Si eso significaba que podía ir, también, entonces haría lo que fuese. Greg asintió. Su mamá agarró todos sus abrigos mientras su padre cerraba las puertas y dejaba el bol de dulces frente al porche con una nota de tomar dos por persona. Greg notó a Jason Funderberker. Esa rana de ellos sabía cuando algo no estaba bien. Lo siguió mirando como si quisiera decir algo para animarlo, pero Jason Funderberker no podía hablar. Ni siquiera había cantado ni una vez desde Lo Desconocido.

La familia de tres más una rana se apiló en el auto, acelerando hacia la noche. Wirt habría llegado a casa cinco minutos después de que Greg consiguió la tetera si la colisión no hubiese ocurrido. La culpa no fue de Wirt, un oficial de la policía le dijo a su padre mientras su mamá estaba ocupada con el papeleo, pero había conducido muy rápido. Testigos dijeron que podía haberlo evitado si no hubiera estado tan apurado.

Otro par de autos habían totalizado, también, sus conductores estaban en el mismo hospital. Uno estaba tan mal como Wirt, pero el que causó el accidente solo necesitaba unas puntadas. Greg lo vio – siendo examinado por los doctores, la policía lo observaba con ojos llenos de preguntas y acusaciones – antes de que su padre lo llevara a la sala de espera. Para esperar. Solo hay que esperar.

"¿Dónde está Wirt?" Se oyó a si mismo preguntar y Jason Funderberker provocó un eco de la consulta con un bajo croar.

Su padre se rascó la espalda. "Lo están llevando a cirugía, pequeño. Tu madre está firmando los papeles ahora. Va a tener un montón de buenos médicos atendiéndolo."

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"Aún no. Los doctores nos dejarán saber cuándo esté bien."

Greg observó la forma en que las puntas de sus zapatos no llegaban al suelo. "¿Es mi culpa, no es así?" _Debería haber liderado mejor. Debería haber estado más feliz. Wirt necesita que sea el feliz y le fallé. Otra vez._

"No, No, Greg, no es tu culpa. Esto fue un horrible accidente. No fue la culpa de nadie."

Su papá acarició su cabeza. Usualmente Greg se confortaba cuando era acariciado, pero esta vez solo lo hacía sentir peor. Todo enredado y arremangado como un pastoso pretzel.

"Pero me molesté con él. Le dije que no viniera a casa. Le hice sentir mal." Los ojos de Greg empezaron a aguarse. Alguien estaría cortando cebollas cerca. ¿Aunque por qué alguien querría cebollas cerca de un hospital? Eso era raro.

"Sigue sin ser tu culpa, Greg. Tenías todo el derecho de estar triste, y Wirt lo entendía."

Aspiró con su nariz. "¿Por qué no estaba en la universidad?"

Su padre dejó salir un largo suspiro. "Bueno, quería sorprenderte."

"Pero su examen-"

"Convenció al profesor de tomar el examen esta tarde en cambio."

Greg escondió su cara sobre Jason Funderberker. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque te extrañaba tanto como tú a él, amiguito. Él realmente quería estar aquí."

Sintió la mano de su padre quedarse quieta y dejar su cabeza por completo cuando su mamá se sentó a su otro lado. Ella revolvió su cabello. Podía sentir como intentaba no temblar. Greg levantó su mirada para verla. Sus ojos estaban rojos y aguados, pero aun así le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante. Recordó ese rostro de antes. Hace tres años cuando ella y su padre entraron al hospital lleno de adolescentes, un niño de seis años, y una rana, su mirada lucía exactamente igual. Con pánico, miedo, y demandando respuestas, hasta que sus ojos cayeron en ambos – Wirt y Greg, Greg y Wirt, sus hijos – y entonces todo se disolvió en alivio y alegría y Greg solo había estado feliz de que tuviera la oportunidad de decirle todo sobre sus aventuras antes de que se le olvidaran.

Miró su rostro mientras ella rellenaba los formularios en su regazo, pero el alivio y la alegría no venían.

-0-

Alrededor de las nueve en punto un doctor caminó hacia ellos, Su padre había tomado tres tazas de café. Una por cada hora. Su madre continuaba acomodando su atuendo y preguntándole si quería algo de las máquinas expendedoras. Greg rechazaba con educación cada vez. Incluso cuando todos habían saltado la cena, no se sentía bien. Ninguno tenía apetito.

Cuando el doctor llegó, los tres saltaron de sus asientos. "Ya salió de cirugía. Todo procedió como fue planeado y ahora está en post-operatorio. Debido a la lesión que sufrió en el lóbulo frontal, por el momento se encuentra en un coma inducido, por lo que está entubado, lo cual puede parecer un poco chocante, pero el tubo puede salir tan pronto como él se despierte."

"¿Cuándo será eso?" Su padre preguntó antes de que Greg pudiera hacerlo.

El doctor los miró consternado. "Es muy pronto para saberlo. Su cuerpo ha sido expuesto a un poco de estrés, así que podría tomar un tiempo. Puedo repasar los detalles con ustedes si lo desean," Su mirada bajó a Greg, y luego de regreso a sus padres, "pero pueden ir a verlo ahora."

Los guio a una sección de dormitorios con un montón de camas con cortinas. Eran diferentes de la que él y Wirt habían tenido que compartir antes. Diferentes de la vez en que rompió su brazo, también. El doctor se detuvo frente a una puerta con una tarjeta de identificación deslizante que decía: "Palmer, W." No lucía como si perteneciera allí, justo como había sido la etiqueta con el nombre de Wirt en la puerta de su dormitorio.

El doctor abrió la puerta y Greg dio un paso atrás. Había pitidos saliendo del interior. La enfermiza cortina verde escondía la cama con su hermano.

"Vamos, cielo." Su madre le dio un codazo hacia la puerta. "Trata de hablar con él por un rato. Estoy segura de que le gustaría."

Greg alcanzó a ver sobre su hombro. Sus padres sonrieron débilmente con lo que se suponía debía ser apoyo y el doctor asintió. Claramente ellos no iban a decir más nada sobre la condición de Wirt hasta que estuvieran seguros de que Greg no escuchara. Mordiendo a su labio inferior, se aventuró al interior del cuarto con Jason Funderberker a su lado. La cortina se desplazó con un _shink shink shink,_ cada anillo de metal chocando con el siguiente mientras Greg lo movía.

La primera cosa que notó fue el tubo que bajaba en la garganta de su hermano. La de Greg se tensó y él agarró su cuello. La segunda cosa que notó fueron los movimientos de subida y bajada en el pecho de Wirt. Bien, eso era bueno. Incluso si no podía respirar por sí solo todavía, al menos la acción de respirar estaba pasando. La tercera, cuarta, quinta, y todas las subsecuentes cosas que notó mientras lo miraba se mezclaron juntas. Un vendaje estaba encima del ojo izquierdo de Wirt – para cubrir una cortada en su cabeza, no porque algo le había pasado a su ojo en sí – y su muñeca estaba amarrada porque se había roto. Una gran cicatriz sobresalía en su frente. Él era pálido y había círculos oscuros, muy oscuros debajo de sus ojos.

Greg se preguntó si estaba durmiendo mal.

"Hola, Wirt," Lo saludó en voz baja, casi tan ronca como la de Jason Funderberker. "Mamá dijo que sería bueno hablar contigo, aunque estes durmiendo y usualmente no te gusta eso."

Greg miró a su rana, y a continuación lo puso en la cama cerca de la rodilla de Wirt. El disfraz de calabaza que tenía puesto hizo una especie de nido justo al lado del hermano mayor. Al menos Jason Funderberker se sentía mejor. Greg se abrazó a sí mismo. No se sentía bien, no tener algo en lo que aferrarse. Agarró la mano no rota de Wirt y la apretó.

"Wirt, lo siento mucho," Confesó lloriqueando. "No quería que tu terminaras aquí. Sólo te extrañaba. Pero yo no debí haberme enojado tanto, y lo siento. Eres el mejor hermano mayor. Así que tienes que despertar, ¿Ok? Un genial hermano mayor no dejaría solo a su hermano pequeño, ¿verdad? Incluso aunque fuera ridículo todo el tiempo y dijera cosas que realmente no quería decir."

Greg intentó sonreír, y aunque hizo un muy buen trabajo en ello, Wirt no reaccionaba para nada. Se quedaba quieto además de la máquina que pitaba y del whoosh del aire que era forzado hacia él con cada levantamiento y bajada de su pecho. Si no fuera por esas cosas, Greg estaría muy seguro de que Wirt lucía muerto.

Sintió pasos detrás de él. Greg se volteó mientras una enfermera agregaba algo a la tabla a los pies de la cama de Wirt. Ella notó que la estaban mirando y lo vio de vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Es tu hermano mayor?" Preguntó y Greg asintió." Es un chico muy fuerte, ¿verdad?" No, no realmente. Su hermano era el mejor, pero fuerte no era la palabra que Greg normalmente asociaría con él. Aunque no dijo eso, esperando a ver si la enfermera tenía algo más que agregar. "Él estaba aún despierto cuando lo trajeron. Preguntó por ti."

"¿Lo hizo?" Greg parpadeó, y entonces posó su mirada hacia Wirt.

"Mmhm. También tenía algo en su mano que no quería soltar. Él no quería que lo botaran cuando se llevaron su auto. Una cinta de cassette, creo, pero estaba algo doblado. Sus pertenencias personales van a ser entregadas a tu mamá y papá, así que ellos lo deben tener. ¿Estoy en lo cierto al suponer que era tu letra la que estaba escrita ahí?"

Su cinta. Greg asintió de nuevo. Sus ojos aún se sentían húmedos aunque no había llorado. "Sí. Era un regalo de despedida. Puse todas sus canciones favoritas en él, y algunas que inventé yo mismo. No pensé que lo había escuchado. No estaba en su reproductor de cintas ni con los cassettes en su escritorio."

"Debió haber estado en su auto todo este tiempo, ¿huh?"

"¿Va a despertar pronto?" Greg preguntó.

La sonrisa de la enfermera decayó. "En realidad no lo sé. Eso espero. Como dije, es un chico fuerte. Tiene un largo viaje en frente de él, pero creo que encontrara su camino de vuelta."

¿Su camino de vuelta? ¿Viaje? Un escalofrío subió y bajó por su espina dorsal mientras la enfermera chequeaba los tubos de Wirt y los cables. ¿Acaso esta señora sabía? ¿Sobre Lo Desconocido? Ojos amplios posaron en la apariencia de Wirt una vez más después de que ella se fuera, dejando a los hermanos y a la rana solos.

¿Es por eso que él no había despertado después de la cirugía? ¿Estaba atrapado en Lo Desconocido otra vez? No saltó sobre el muro del cementerio, pero tal vez no tenías que hacerlo en orden para llegar allí. Después de todo, él y Wirt y Jason Funderberker han pasado sobre ese muro miles de veces desde entonces y nada ha pasado.

Terminaron en un hospital la última vez. Wirt nunca respondió sus preguntas sobre ello. Era una forma segura de hacer que Wirt le gritara, preguntando cómo terminaron en el hospital. Él había sido un árbol y luego habían caído en el agua – ¿o era al revés? ¿Cuándo cayeron en el agua? Su cabeza le dolía, dando vueltas y vueltas.

Se habían lastimado, pasaron entre Lo Desconocido, y fueron al hospital. No fueron lastimados en Lo Desconocido, sin embargo, sólo después.

"Oh no." Greg apretó su mano con más fuerza. "Wirt, tú no estás allí, ¿verdad?"

Si tenías que lastimarte para ir, entonces podría estar allí. Podría estar caminando y viendo y buscando por direcciones. Perdido y triste y esquivando ramas de los árboles.

"Por favor no te pierdas. Por favor no te conviertas en un árbol." Greg rogó. "Despierta. Wirt, despierta. Puedes hacerlo. No tienes que ser un árbol."

Pero la última vez estaban tan perdidos, aunque tenía la ayuda de Greg. Si estaba allá otra vez, estaba completamente solo. ¿Quién lo encontraría? Solo porque Wirt dijo que se habían encargado del problema con La Bestia no significaba que su hermano mayor no podía perderse. Era tan fácil para Wirt perder su camino.

Greg sollozó. "Ven a casa. Regresa, Wirt. Regresa a casa. Lo siento. Lo siento."

"¿Greg?" Su papá caminó hacia él, con la mano cayendo en su hombro. "Se está haciendo tarde. Es tiempo de ir a casa."

"No." Negó con la cabeza. "Tengo que asegurarme de que va a regresar bien."

"La hora de visita se acabó, peque. Los doctores dijeron que sólo uno puede quedarse, así que mamá va a cuidar de Wirt por nosotros. Necesitamos regresar a casa y comer un poco e intentar conciliar algo de sueño. Veremos cómo te sientes mañana, si podrás ir a la escuela temprano, y luego averiguaremos cuando regresar a verlo, ¿suena bien?" Greg no se movió ni un centímetro. "Estará bien, Greg."

"¿Puedes prometerlo?" Greg alejó su mirada de Wirt para mirar a los ojos de su padre, retándolo a que intentara mentirle.

Sus hombros temblaron y él suspiró. "No, no puedo. La cirugía fue bien hasta donde se pudo. De hecho, los doctores hicieron todo lo correcto. Ahora es cuestión de Wirt."

La esperanza que tenía en su hermano mayor se desvanecía con rapidez. Memorias de él cubierto de hojas, en la nieve, aparecían como malas hierbas fastidiosas y no se iban a ir a pesar de que Greg lo intentara tanto como podía para sacarlas de su mente.

 _"¿Podemos dejar de pretender que regresaremos a casa?"_

Greg olvidó como él sonaba. Pensó que sólo era la voz de poesía de Wirt todo el tiempo, pero ya sabía más ahora. Su voz de poesía nunca sonaba tan...derrotada. No era ni siquiera la normal, ansiosa, estresada y entrecortada por la cual era conocido. Era seca, y rota. Lo Desconocido ha roto a su hermano antes. Podía hacerlo otra vez.

 _"No es mi trabajo regresarnos a casa. Ya me cansé. Todo es tu culpa."_

Lo era, ¿no es así? Si no se hubiera enojado tanto, Wirt no habría intentado arreglarlo para él y no habría estado conduciendo y no habría estado en un accidente. Si Wirt no venía a casa era su culpa.

Entonces él solo tendría que hacer su parte para arreglarlo, ¿no?

Greg se presionó contra la cama, acercándose para susurrarle al oído de Wirt. "No te preocupes. Seré un buen líder esta vez. Te traeré de vuelta seguro. Te encontraré."

Con su mano alcanzó hasta su bolsillo y sacó su roca, colocándola en la almohada al lado de la mejilla de Wirt. "Y es un hecho de la roca."

-0-

No sabía cómo su padre esperaba que él se fuera a dormir. Después de que calentaran la pizza fría que dejaron afuera, padre e hijo comieron en silencio. Su papá ni siquiera dijo nada cuando Greg puso pepperoni con la comida de Jason Funderberker. Sólo le recordaba como su madre no estaba allí para reprimirle porque estaba con Wirt quien aún no despertaba porque ella prometió llamar al segundo que lo hiciera.

Eso estaba bien realmente, porque él tenía un plan.

Greg limpió su plato, cepilló sus dientes, se cambió a su pijama, y dejó que su papá lo arropara esa noche. Casi se sintió mal sobre su plan cuando su padre lo besó en la frente y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlo. Era por una causa mayor. ¿Y si se metía en problemas por salir después de la hora de dormir y conducir su bici sin permiso pero traía a Wirt de vuelta? Bueno, valía la pena. Por supuesto. Wirt lo valía.

Greg se mantuvo callado, esperando a que su papá apagara las luces en la sala y cerrara todas las puertas. La segunda puerta al cuarto de sus padres se cerró, y él tiró las sabanas y agarró a Jason Funderberker de su tanque para ranas. Era hora para la Operación Rescate Wirt De Lo Desconocido. O mejor conocido como ORWDLD. Eso era más difícil de pronunciar. Pensaría en un nombre mejor después.

Sacó su ropa de antes, y metió una foto de él y Wirt y Jason Funderberker en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para luego caminar en puntillas al cuarto de Wirt. A pesar del vacío sentimiento, no estaba realmente vacío. Las cajas de las cosas viejas de Wirt aún estaban en el suelo y algunas prendas que no pudo llevar a la universidad estaban colgadas. Greg hizo una línea recta hacia el armario. La capa azul con el forro rojo se encontraba justo en el centro del mismo. Greg tiró de él hacia abajo desde su percha. El sombrero rojo todavía estaba encima de la silla de Wirt. Greg tomó eso, también.

Si iba en una misión de rescate, entonces tenía que verse como tal.

La capa del abrigo era mucho más larga en él, y el exceso de tela se arrastraba alrededor de sus pies, pero tendría que servir. El sombrero también era un poco demasiado alto. Se inclinaba a los lados de su cabeza varias veces. Greg encontró un trozo de cinta desde el cajón de la cocina y la pegó a la parte inferior del sombrero para hacer una correa. Cuando se la puso en ese momento y sacudió la cabeza, no se soltaba. Greg asintió a su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación de Wirt.

"Sí."

A las once y media, Greg y Jason Funderberker salieron por la puerta principal hacia la noche.

El Cementerio Jardín Eterno no estaba lejos de su casa. Si caminaba, sólo se requerirían veinte minutos, pero no tenían tiempo para pasear. Jason Funderberker iba avanzando en la canasta de la bicicleta mientras que Greg pedaleaba lo más rápido de lo que había pedaleado en toda su vida. Dejó su bicicleta en las puertas delanteras del cementerio, sin bloquearla, ya que era tarde y, ¿quién iría a un cementerio en busca de bicicletas para robar?

Después de esta noche, Greg lo sería ya que al parecer la gente como él las dejaría solas a la vista.

Se arrastró por el cementerio en silencio. No hay encuentros de brujas esta noche. Si hubiera habido alguna ya habría terminado. O tal vez simplemente se movían en el interior. Hacía mucho frío fuera. Greg estaba agradecido por el calor de su suéter combinado con la capa pesada. Cuando llegó al muro, puso a Jason Funderberker abajo y tarareó cuidadosamente.

Aunque él era un trepador de árboles fantástico, no era tan bueno cuando tenía que equilibrar a Jason Funderberker en un brazo. Wirt por lo general lo ayudaba a salir cada vez que saltaban por encima del muro. _Ribbit._ Greg miró a su rana y sonrió.

"Tienes razón, Jason Funderberker. Podemos hacerlo." Miró hacia la luna casi llena, brillando a pesar de las capas de nubes que se movían. "Lo siento por romper mi promesa, Wirt, pero es por una buena razón. "

Abotonó a la rana dentro de la capa por lo que fue ajustado contra el pecho de Greg, entonces escaló el árbol lentamente para que no lo empujara demasiado. Sacó las piernas en la parte superior de la pared. Misión casi terminada. Saltaron hacia abajo. Greg tropezó con el borde de la capa, enredándose un poco, y Jason Funderberker saltó lejos de él a las vías del tren.

"Corre, corre, corre, corre, corre," Greg susurró cuando los dos cruzaron sin problemas.

Con cuidado, se abrieron camino por la colina hasta el lago. El agua estaba todavía plana y negra. La luna blanca como la leche directamente por encima de ellos reflejaba debajo de ellos también. Greg escudriñó en las profundidades oscuras y su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. No es el héroe que su hermano era, pero sí lo suficientemente cerca.

Habían estado allí muchas veces y nada había ocurrido, pero no era como si cualquiera de los dos lo había intentado en realidad antes. Si voluntariamente trataba de volver allí, a Lo Desconocido, entonces tal vez funcionaría. Wirt había dicho que sólo podían llegar en circunstancias especiales, y esta era sin duda una circunstancia especial.

"¿Listo, Jason Funderberker?" Miró a su rana con determinación, pero su rana solo lo miró nervioso. "Todo irá bien. Estamos haciendo esto por Wirt".

Greg se metió en el borde del lago con cuidado. Se dejó caer muy pronto, por lo que no quería perder el equilibrio y terminar en la parte profunda. Extendió sus brazos y miró a su alrededor.

"¡Quiero volver a Lo Desconocido ya!", Gritó. "¡Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano!"

Él escuchó. No pasó nada.

"¡Sé que esto es un portal especial de Halloween! ¡Lo he utilizado antes!" Todavía nada. "Por favor, ¿llévame allí? ¿Por favor con azúcar por encima y gusanos de gomita y mantequilla de maní y malvavisco derretido?"

Se estaba volviendo muy frío con el viento recogiéndolo. Greg se estremeció. No podía sentir sus pies y estaba haciendo que la capa de Wirt se mojara por completo. Pero no podía renunciar todavía. No cuando su hermano lo necesitaba.

"¿Por qué no está funcionando, Jason Funderberker?", Preguntó, mirándolo en busca de respuestas.

Su rana croó.

Greg se quedó sin aliento. "¡Tienes razón, Jason Funderberker! ¡Tal vez debería tratar de estar todo el camino bajo el agua! ¡Buena idea!"

Se acercó un poco más lejos en el lago, sus pies pegándose en el barro. Se puso en cuclillas. Con una respiración profunda, Greg sumergió la cabeza bajo el agua. Estaba aún más oscuro dentro del lago de lo que estaba fuera. Se quedó abajo por el tiempo que podía contener la respiración, y luego salió con un jadeo. Su cabeza giró alrededor, con ojos de exploración por el bosque.

"¿Lo hicimos?" Respiró, girando salvajemente sólo para espiar la pared del jardín en la parte superior de la colina. "Oh." Sus hombros se hundieron. "Creo que no."

Mientras que todo era posible si fijas tu mente a ello, Greg también estaba de pie con mucho, mucho frío en el lago. Jason Funderberker parecía tener bastante frío, también, como si estuviera extrañando mucho a su lámpara de calor en casa. Él hizo un ruido suave, como una declaración de rana, y Greg suspiró.

"Bueno. Vamos a ir a casa y entrar en calor mientras pienso en otro plan" aceptó.

Correosos como cereal viejo en leche, Greg y Jason Funderberker penosamente subieron la cuesta. Subir por la pared para volver a casa siempre fue mucho más difícil ya que no había un árbol de ese lado, pero la pared tenía lugares para agarrarse y sostenerse si él tenía cuidado. Puso a Jason Funderberker en la cabeza bajo el sombrero de cono y empezó a subir. Sus dedos estaban fríos y húmedos, así que era difícil agarrar, pero él no era un experto escalador de árboles para nada.

Se agarró a la parte superior de la pared con una mano. Casi llegaba. Jason Funderberker saltó de la cabeza para aterrizar en él, dándole más espacio para trabajar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para sonreír a la ingeniosa rana. Greg alcanzó con su otro brazo y se empujó con el pie derecho. Se quedó atrapado en la capa y se deslizó.

Su mano perdió su agarre y la barbilla se golpeó a la derecha con la pared de piedra. Se sentía como si su estómago hubiera salido de su cuerpo, su corazón obstruía su garganta mientras jadeaba sin hacer ruido. Sus brazos se agitaron, pero no había nada a lo que aferrarse mientras caía. Cayó hacia atrás y hacia abajo y más abajo. Vio la mirada de Jason Funderberker fija en él, lo escuchó croar con preocupación, cada vez más lejos.

Su cabeza se quebró en algo duro-

-0-

En casa, sonó el teléfono.


	6. Un león fuera de la selva

Capítulo 5: **Un león fuera de la selva  
**

Era el amanecer cuando Greg se dio cuenta del dolor de pies que tenía por caminar durante tanto tiempo.

Espera. ¿Caminar?

Greg se detuvo. Los árboles en el camino detrás de él, la maleza cubriéndolo mientras más se adentraba. Eso era extraño. No recordaba haber salido a caminar. Él recordó...

"¿Jason Funderberk?" Llamó, escaneando el bosque por la rana.

Ningún croar familiar le respondió, sólo el sonido de las hojas en los árboles otoñales. Greg entrecerró los ojos. Conocía estos árboles. Había estado allí antes. Con Wirt.

Al igual que un palillo de tambor golpeándole el rostro, todo volvió a él.

"¿Wirt?" La cabeza de Greg giró, torciendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro intentando ver todo a su alrededor. "¡Wirt!"

Cuando nadie le respondió de nuevo era aún más silencioso. Su voz resonó en los troncos de los árboles, sólo para ser tragados por el bosque. Greg ajustó la capa de Wirt sobre sus hombros. Él lo logró, eso era lo que importaba. Logró regresar a Lo Desconocido y ese era el paso uno de su plan. El paso dos era encontrar a Wirt. Por supuesto, en orden para lograrlo, probablemente necesitaría un par de pasos más ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo empezar el paso dos, además de correr por el bosque gritando el nombre de su hermano.

Tal vez esa sea una buena idea, de hecho. Lo archivaría para después.

"Toma notas, Jason Funderberker. Tenemos un nuevo plan que ha-" Paró, de inmediato extrañando a la constante presencia de la rana. ¿Por qué no había llegado a Lo Desconocido con él?

Greg no podía recordarlo.

"Está bien," Se dijo a sí mismo. "Puedo pensar en un nuevo plan yo solo. Soy el líder, después de todo. Así que um...déjame ver. Si voy a encontrar a Wirt, tengo que pensar como él e ir a donde él vaya. Si fuera Wirt, probablemente iría... por ese camino." Apuntó al sendero que daba menos miedo, más brillante y con menos rocas y raíces enrevesadas. Habían incluso algunas flores bonitas, pero no era tan emocionante como el otro sendero, todo oscuro y tenebroso y probablemente lleno de fantasmas...

Sí, sin duda Wirt tomó el primer sendero.

Greg salió corriendo en esa dirección, su silueta nada más que una manta estropeada y un sombrero de cono que era demasiado grande para su cabeza. Caía hasta sus ojos, así que tenía que seguir empujándola hacia atrás en su cabeza. Era el atuendo de un peregrino, y eso es lo que era: un peregrino en una misión épica para salvar a su hermano.

Canturreó para sí mismo mientras corría —tenía que mantenerse con buenos ánimos. Incluso si se sentía mal por ser la razón de que Wirt estuviese atrapado allí, aún podía arreglarlo. Además... traía recuerdos de vuelta. Incluso si a Wirt no le gustara pensar siempre sobre su tiempo aquí, era importante para ambos. Los volvía en mejores hermanos, de alguna forma.

Y podía utilizar los recuerdos un poco. Al igual que cuando intentó enseñarle a Wirt y Beatrice la canción de Adelaide—

"¡Beatrice!" Greg gritó animado mientras saltaba de repente. "¡Seguro que ella sabrá donde esta Wirt! Si está perdido y confundido, ¡definitivamente iría con ella!" Miró a su alrededor, en búsqueda de algo familiar o reminiscente a un azulejo. "Oh, cierto. Wirt dijo que le dio las tijeras mágicas para convertirse de nuevo en persona, así que no debe ser una azuleja ahora. Hm. Bueno, estoy seguro de que la reconoceré si la veo. No puede lucir _tan_ diferente. ¿Huh?

Algo crujió en el arbusto detrás de él. Greg se volteó para verlo, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Tomó un paso más cerca.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó. "¿Jason Funderberker?"

Oh no. No, definitivamente eso no era Jason Funderberker. A menos de que Jason Funderberker decidiera convertirse en un lobo. Apenas podía distinguir la forma de la criatura, pero el brillo de sus ojos la revelaba. Al menos, estaba muy seguro de que era un ella, pero era difícil decirlo con todas las sombras y eso. Greg tragó saliva. La loba se le quedó mirando.

"Hola." Greg saludó. "Espero no haberte inquietado. Yo uh...Estoy buscando a mi hermano. Wirt. ¿Lo has visto? Él...es algo alto. Cabello oscuro, ojos marrones. ¡Oh! Y su nariz es mucho más puntiaguda que la mía." Greg apuntó a su propia nariz para compararla.

La loba continuó mirándolo.

"Ok. ¿Qué tal de una chica llamada Beatrice? No sé cómo luce, pero solía ser un azulejo. ¿Todavía nada? Oh bueno, gracias igual."

Comenzando su canturreo de nuevo, Greg resumió su caminata. Pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que la loba salió de los arbustos y bloqueó el sendero. Greg se sobresaltó, tropezando en la capa de Wirt y cayendo de trasero. Ow. Bueno, eso no era muy amable de su parte, ¿verdad?

El pelaje plateado de la loba resplandecía con la luz de la mañana, y hubiera sido muy bonito si no fuera por la advertencia en sus ojos. Le mostró todos sus dientes. Eran muy afilados y muchos.

"Lo siento, no intentó molestarte ni nada. Sólo estoy buscando a mi hermano mayor, eso es todo," Le contó.

Se levantó y sacudió las hojas y el sucio en su ropa. La loba no movía ni un músculo. Balanceándose hacia atrás y adelante sobre sus talones, Greg debatió su próxima acción. Intentó rodear a la loba, pero cuando ella rugió con su mandíbula hacia él, dio marcha atrás y decidió regresar por donde vino.

Así que iría por el sendero en el que no pensaba que iría Wirt. No es gran cosa. Tal vez Beatrice vivía por ese camino, pensó, así que no tenía más remedio que ir a la ruta más fantasmagórica. A lo mejor su hermano mayor no se asustó mucho. Sólo tenía que encontrarlo más rápido para que pudiera hacerle saber que todo iba a estar bien.

Miró por encima del hombro para comprobar si estaba la loba, pero ella no lo siguió. Lo observó directamente hasta que la distancia entre ellos era de su agrado, y entonces desapareció entre los árboles. Extraño. Oh, bueno, él sabía que no debía tener una pelea con algo que justo podría arrancar la cara de su cabeza.

Y bueno, ¡tal vez esa era su manera de darle las direcciones! Tal vez ella sí conocía a Wirt o Beatrice. Satisfecho por esta nueva idea, Greg bajó y se metió en el bosque, manteniendo un ojo abierto por su hermano.

La última vez que lo vio llevaba una bata de hospital, pero dudaba de que él estaría paseando por Lo Desconocido en eso. No, era probable que estuviese usando la ropa que tenía antes. Greg no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero conocía el armario de su hermano bastante bien. Probablemente llevaba un suéter o su camiseta de la universidad. A Wirt le encantaba vestirse como una persona del tiempo antiguo, excepto cuando se trataba de su sudadera escolar. Esa era la única cosa moderna que pensó se vería bien en él.

"¡Wir-RRT!", Gritó mientras caminaba. "Oh, !Wirt! ¿Wirt? ¿Beatrice? ¿Hola-a?"

Estaba bastante seguro de que él era el único en esa parte del bosque. Ni siquiera alguien le había dicho que mantuviera la vista baja o preguntado si se había perdido. Era un niño, se suponía que las personas tenían que preguntar si se había perdido cuando deambulaba lugares solo. Excepto que no se había perdido. Greg asintió para sí mismo con firmeza. Él sabía exactamente a dónde iba y cómo volver.

Greg asomó la cabeza en un árbol ahuecado. "¿Wirt?" Su voz resonó en la corteza, sólo unas pocas tortugas negras se encontraban en el caliente refugio de otoño. "Hm. Creo que no."

Dio al tronco del árbol una palmada y se fue a lo largo por su camino. ¿Estaría dejando un rastro? Él no tenía ningún dulce en esta ocasión, que supuso era mejor desde la última vez que atrajo a un perro demonio justo hacia ellos, pero podía usar otra cosa. Greg buscó en sus pantalones. No, todo lo que tenía sobre él era la capa de Wirt y un sombrero, y sus ropas reales por debajo de ella. Ah, y una foto. Greg la sacó de su bolsillo. Estaba un poco arrugada, pero todavía era útil. Era la misma foto que tenía Wirt de ellos en su marco de fotos en la universidad, una de las copias impresas de su madre que Greg tomó del álbum familiar después del Día de Padres. Podía mostrárselo a alguien y preguntar si habían visto a Wirt. Además, era muy bueno tenerlo porque sí.

Greg sonrió. "No te preocupes, Wirt. No estarás perdido por mucho más tiempo. Oye, ¿qué es eso?" Colocó la mano alrededor de su oreja y escuchó. Sonaba como el agua. "Hay algo al otro lado de los arbustos. Vamos a ver."

Metiendo la foto en el bolsillo, Greg agarró el dobladillo del abrigo y lp apretó para que no pudiera enredarse en cualquiera de las cerdas. Se abrió paso entre las ramas y salió hacia el otro lado. ¡Estaba en lo correcto!

Era un río. El agua hizo un ruido de goteo suave, ya que burbujeaba sobre y alrededor de algunas ramas caídas. ¡Esto era genial! ¡Podía seguir el río hasta toparse con alguna persona! Siempre lo hacían en las historias. Al menos estaba bastante seguro.

"Ahora, ¿a qué camino debo ir?" Tarareó, mirando a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. "Creo que...río abajo. Sí. Eso suena bien."

Mientras caminaba, recogió una rama de la orilla del río y pretendió que era una especie de gabinete de aventurero. Cuando eso le aburrió se convirtió en una espada y cuando eso le aburrió, lo convirtió en una batuta. Las batutas tenían muchas aplicaciones prácticas.

Greg comenzó a cantar mientras la agitaba en el aire.

"La pastura buscaremos, y a Adelaide encontrar- oh," hizo una pausa en la canción, pero no en el caminar. "Probablemente no quiero estar cantando sobre la búsqueda de Adelaide. Hm." Greg se tocó la barbilla con la batuta, a continuación, se animó al pensar en su remix del desfile de Adelaide. ¡Perfecto! "¡Vamos a Wirt! ¡Vamos a Wirt! ¡Todo el mundo grite hip hip hurra! ¡Vamos a Wirt! ¡Vamos a—! "

Un fuerte estruendo viajó a través del aire. Greg se dio la vuelta, tropezando hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado por las enormes patas de un león. Abrió la boca por el asombro. Le recordaba a Scar del Rey León, todo el pelaje oscuro y la furia en sus ojos. El león gruñó, con una melena afilada y dispersa al mismo tiempo. No era en absoluto el pelaje esponjoso y abundante de las melenas de leones que Greg se imaginaba.

"¡Oh!" Tropezó en la capa de Wirt y dejó caer su batuta, alzando los brazos para recuperar el equilibrio. "Hola, gatito."

El león gruñó. Una gran pata excavaba en la tierra blanda por la orilla del río mientras daba un paso hacia él. Al igual que la loba, no parece tener ningún problema en hacer valer su dominio. Greg se deslizó para atrás alejándose de él.

"Usted puede tener todo lo que quiera, señor Gatito. Voy a irme ahora. Um. Por ese camino." Greg señaló río abajo, con la esperanza de que el león no le importara.

Lo hizo. El león rugió una vez más, con el pelo erizado y las mandíbulas chorreando saliva espesa, de color negro. Asco.

"Creo que hay algo mal con tus dientes," comenzó a señalar, pero el león gruñó y se abalanzó sobre él.

Greg gritó y corrió, tan rápido que la capa se levantaba alrededor de él haciendo que no se tropezara. Corre, corre, corre. Corre, corre, corre. Trató de mantenerse cerca del río, pero podía oír el león detrás de él. Lo estaba persiguiendo, golpeando las grandes patas en el suelo, cada vez más cerca. Estaba en serio cazándolo y Greg sabía que no era lo suficiente rápido para escapar de un león.

¿Pero a dónde podría ir?

"¡Árbol!" Jadeó Greg.

Dio un giro brusco a la derecha, de nuevo en el bosque denso. Lanzándose en medio de los primeros árboles, Greg se enfocó en un Nogal alto y grueso, y trepó, a lo alto de las ramas. Escalando entre una de las ramas más robustas y largas, miraba hacia abajo como el león arañaba el árbol. El león le siseó, como una serpiente, y sus ojos se veían negros a la sombra del bosque, al igual que su melena. Entonces empezó a pasearse. Estaba esperando.

¿Esperando a qué? No había manera de Greg bajara, no importaba cuánto se paseara el león. ¿Tal vez creía que iba a caer? Pues bien, ese león iba a llevar una gran sorpresa porque Greg era un experto escalador de árboles y los escaladores expertos de árboles no caen de-

El león rugió de nuevo, como un bramido profundo y mordaz. Greg temblaba. ¿Qué había hecho que lo enojó tanto?

Greg tragó saliva y se removió. "Lo siento si te molesta," trató de razonar con el león. "Sólo estoy buscando a-"

El león se encabritó y presionó sus patas delanteras contra el tronco del árbol. Greg metió las piernas más arriba. Los leones no podían subir a los árboles, ¿podrían? No estaba seguro. El león dio unos pasos para atrás, y luego saltó hacia al tronco. Greg casi se deslizó. El árbol entero se sacudió, dejando que una lluvia de hojas doradas y rojizas cayeran desde lo alto. Greg se sostuvo fuertemente con un grito de sorpresa.

"¡Oye!"

Una roca golpeó el león entre los ojos, y la bestia enojada retrocedió con un gruñido. Greg se inclinó para tener una mejor visión al terreno del bosque, tratando de ver lo que estaba pasando y quién había gritado. Otra piedra salió volando y el león tomó unos pasos más atrás, los ojos negros rápidamente en búsqueda de su antagonista.

Una chica salió donde estaba oculta detrás de un árbol. Sostenía la falda de su vestido azul con una mano, y aún más piedras en los pliegues, mientras que la otra mano agarraba otra piedra. Dos bolsas marrones colgaban de su cuello. Su cara llena de pecas fijada en una mueca furiosa, gruñó mientras se arrojaba al león. Ni se inmutó cuando le gritó.

"Sí, sí, lo entiendo. Estás loco." Ella resopló. "Ese es tu problema, amigo."

Greg miraba desde arriba, mientras que el león y la niña se ponían en un círculo entre sí. Cuando el león se abalanzó sobre ella, se quedó sin aliento, pero se hizo a un lado y abrió la falda llena de rocas hacia el león. Se golpeó el hombro en el tronco de un árbol, más lejos del árbol donde estaba Greg. La chica agarró una rama de la tierra y la blandió como un bate de béisbol. Miró a Greg, sus ojos azules ardiendo como el rojo de su pelo.

"¡Corre—!" Su voz atrapada en su garganta y el fuego en su mirada era fría mientras lo mirada. "¿Qué..?"

"¡Cuidado!" Greg señaló como el león estaba preparado para golpearla, pero ella era rápida.

Se dio la vuelta y lo golpeó en la cara, separándolo más del árbol de Greg. Rompió una de las bolsas de su cuello y la tiró al león. Él siseó entre dientes de nuevo y se alejó de ello.

"¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Te dije que corras!" Espetó ella y Greg no dudó en ese momento.

Bajó del árbol. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¡Yo puedo apañármelas! ¡Sólo vete!"

Ciertamente parecía que podía manejarse sola. Estaba luchando con un león adulto y monstruoso con la rama de un árbol y una bolsa mágica, y estaba ganando. Greg huye, adentrándose por el bosque, haciendo caso omiso de la maleza y zarzas en su camino. Corrió hasta que no pudo oír el rugido del león más, y entonces siguió corriendo. Se esperaba a que fuera porque la chica lo había ahuyentado, y no porque la estaba devorando para el desayuno.

Se encontró a un árbol con raíces grandes que se torcían y retorcían por encima del suelo. Greg subió dentro de la jaula que proporcionaban, debido a su tamaño pudo encajar con un poco de esfuerzo. Bueno, tenía que quitarse el sombrero en primer lugar, pero una vez que lo hizo, encajaba bien. Ese gran león no sería capaz de hacerlo. De ninguna manera. Su pata se atascaría con seguridad

Greg se encogió en una bola pequeña. Al igual que las escondidas, eso es lo que era. Jadeando, apretó los labios cerrados para no hacer demasiado ruido. El bosque se quedó en silencio.

Wow, eso león no había sido ni de lejos tan agradable como la loba. No es que ella hubiese sido particularmente buena tampoco, pero al menos no lo persiguió por el bosque. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que los leones podían vivir en el bosque! Se aprende algo nuevo cada día, supuso. Aún así, había sido duro escapar de un león. Y aterrador.

Abrazó al sombrero de Wirt, deseando tener a Jason Funderberker junto a él en su lugar. O mejor aún, a Wirt. Sin embargo, Wirt se habría asustado por el asunto del león. Puede que no habría sido de mucha ayuda, pero al menos él hubiera estado allí. Si Wirt era el que tenía un ataque de nervios, entonces Greg podría haber llegado a una solución mejor que esconderse en los árboles.

A pesar de que se supone que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo hasta ese momento, si esa chica no lo hubiera encontrado, no sabía lo que él habría hecho.

Esperaba que ella estuviera bien. Fue muy amable de su parte distraer al león para que pudiera escapar. Sin embargo, lo había mirado de una forma extraña. Como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Frijoles. ¿Y si había un fantasma detrás de él y lo perdió todo por culpa de ese león?

Greg infló las mejillas determinado. Un día vería un fantasma real. Todo es posible si fijas tu mente a ello. Al igual que la búsqueda de Wirt. Del cual se dio cuenta de que no estaba en exactitud haciendo un buen trabajo escondiéndose en las raíces de un árbol. Greg escudriñó el resto de la madera. No vio nada, todo era muy tranquilo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? Se sentía como un tiempo bastante largo, pero no pudo ver dónde el sol estaba en el cielo. No es que él podía saber la hora mirando al sol de todos modos. Sabía cuándo era mediodía, eso era todo. A pesar de eso, esperó durante lo que parecieron diez minutos antes de decidir que era seguro salir.

Tiró el sombrero, en primer lugar, para luego bajar él mismo. Observó más de su entorno.

¿Debería regresar y tratar de encontrar a esa chica? Una parte de él quería hacerlo. Ella fue la primera persona que había visto aquí y algo se sentía bien sobre ella, familiar. Probablemente porque lo protegió sin lugar a dudas, algo que haría Wirt. Tal vez tener nueve años y estar solo en Lo Desconocido no era la mejor idea, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Su hermano lo necesitaba.

¿Qué haría Wirt? Greg pensó que sin dudas su hermano mayor no volvería hacia el gran león tenebroso, incluso si había una persona allí también. Tal vez la encontraría de nuevo más tarde. El bosque no podía ser tan grande. Se metió el dedo en la boca y lo sostuvo en el aire. No pasó nada, pero escogió una dirección y se fue por ahí de todos modos. Lástima que no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle a esa chica si había visto a Wirt o si sabía dónde vivía Beatrice mientras todavía estaba con ella, pero en realidad no era el tipo de conversación que se podía tener mientras luchas contra un león.

Por suerte, Greg parecía tener un sentido innato de orientación. El río estaba aún cerca, vaya que tenía sed después de tanto correr. Se topó con él después de caminar un poco. Greg miró a su alrededor con cautela antes de acercarse al río en esta ocasión. Nada le gruñó o gritó, así que se arrodilló y metió la cara justo en el agua para beber. Utilizó el borde de la capa de Wirt para secarse cuando terminó. El agua fresca alivió la sequedad en su garganta al instante. Unas ramitas navegaban por el río. Greg las observó mientras estaba sentado durante un minuto.

Supuso que todavía se dirigía río abajo, lo cual fue bueno, porque eso es lo que quería hacer en primer lugar.

"Así que nos quedamos con el mismo plan", se dijo. "Voy a seguir el río y estoy seguro de que me llevará exactamente a donde tengo que ir. Ese es el tipo de cosa que haría Wirt. Creo."

Greg se levantó y se sacudió el polvo, y luego comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Caminar por el bosque había sido más divertido cuando eran ellos dos. Deseaba que su hermano estuviera junto a él, al igual que la última vez. Excepto que si estuviera junto a él, entonces no estaría aquí en primer lugar, ¿no?

"Sería bueno, sin embargo, ¿no es así? Sólo nosotros dos otra vez. Y Jason Funderberker. Y Beatrice. Simplemente nada de la universidad. Wirt no estaba demasiado ocupado para mí cuando estábamos aquí," murmuró, su mente nublándose un poco. Se lo quitó de encima. "Cuando lo encuentre, tal vez podamos planear algo. Sí. Eso es lo que haremos. Ohh," se volteó a algo que siempre le levantaba el ánimo. Canciones. "¡Vamos a ir a ver a Wirt, hasta inventé una canción, porque no puedo esperar a verlo o-tra vez!"

Mientras Greg seguía el río aguas abajo, su voz saltaba a lo largo de las ondas como guijarros en un lago. El sol se elevaba en el cielo y las sombras comenzaban a desvanecerse.


	7. Aviso: Hiatus (Finalizado)

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? :)

Antes de que me tiren las rocas (lo sé, lo merezco), quiero disculparme por la ausencia que he dejado por aquí. Podría dar una y mil razones del porqué de mi desaparición y falta de publicación del fic, pero simplemente no valdría la pena porque no cambiaría el hecho de que los dejé colgando con la espera del siguiente capítulo. De verdad lo siento mucho. u.u

Ahora, no quiero ser una persona que empieza algo y lo deja al rato, como lamentablemente ha ocurrido en ocasiones pasadas.

Entonces, ¿por qué el hiatus? Necesito tiempo para organizar mis cosas y también creo que debería adelantar capítulos, y dejar la publicación para después (Para beneficio tanto de ustedes como el mío, seamos honestos). No quiero hacer falsas promesas, pero eso sí, estoy determinada a ver terminado lo que he comenzado hace mucho tiempo ya.

Y esa determinación es gracias a ustedes, que comentaron lo mucho que les estaba gustando la historia y me hicieron entender que valía la pena después de todo seguir transcribiendo y transcribiendo por horas y hasta días los capítulos :) ¡Muchas gracias desde el fondo de mi cora! ❤

En fin, para no terminar la nota en tanta depresión, ¡les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y un hermoso año nuevo! :3 Vayan a disfrutar del sol que te jode la vida y derrite tu helado favorito (o tal vez de ese frío sabroso por las mañanas, maldito afortunado), coman mucho, sean felices, no se me mueran. Bye ❤

\- Isu-chan.


	8. Interludio

**Nota** : Antes de empezar me gustaría avisarles de que los nombres usados para los padres de Greg y Wirt así como el apellido de la familia son completamente inventados por la autora original. :3 Para que no se vuelvan paranóicos pensando que se perdieron de algo en la serie original. (?) XD

En fin, aquí les traigo el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 6: **Interludio**

"...¿Qué?"

Seguro que estaba escuchando mal. Después de pasar las últimas dos horas cuidando a su hijo mayor, quién por algún milagro sobrevivió a un accidente automovilístico y a una cirugía y ahora tenía una máquina respiratoria mientras estaba en un sueño más profundo de lo que le gustaría, todo lo que Amy Whelan quería era saber el bienestar de su hijo menor, quién probablemente estaba con insomnio después de ver la condición en que su hermano mayor se encontraba. Eso era todo lo que quería. Sabía que su esposo no estaba dormido, no con tres tazas de café tomadas, así que no se sintió mal al llamarle minutos antes de las doce de la noche.

"Es probable que esté dormido ahora, Amy," Jon le dijo. "No quiero despertarlo."

Amy simplemente sacudió la cabeza. "Si está dormido, no lo despiertes. Sólo...sólo revísalo por mí, ¿por favor?" Entonces miró a su hijo, fijándose en las respiraciones de su pecho al igual que su hermano menor lo había hecho hace poco tiempo. "Necesito saber si está bien, Jon."

"Ok, iré a verlo," Cedió, y ella podía escucharlo abrir la puerta de su dormitorio para luego escuchar al silencio que le siguió mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo.

Después de eso, todo lo que ella escuchó tenía que ser una equivocación.

"Claro que él está ahí," le dijo a su esposo en el teléfono, mirando a la forma inconsciente de Wirt.

"Amy, es en serio. Se ha ido al igual que Jason Funderberker. ¡Greg!" Jonathan exclamó, sin duda alguna buscando en la casa al miembro más joven de su familia. "¡Gregory!"

Sosteniendo el celular con ambas manos, ella temblaba mientras esperaba a que encontraran a su pequeñito escondido con esa rana suya – de ellos, él era adamante de que Jason era suyo y de Wirt – debajo de la cama o en el clóset o tal vez incluso en un árbol, le gustaba trepar árboles. Tenía que estar en algún lado.

Esto era justo como cuando intentaba detener a Wirt de irse a la universidad. Él hacía cosas como esta cuando estaba triste, era perfectamente normal. Todo estaba bien.

"Busca en el cuarto de Wirt," le dijo a Jonathan.

"Ya lo hice," jadeó, abriendo otra puerta. "Su bicicleta no está aquí."

Amy cerró sus ojos, obligándose a sí misma a tomar respiros equilibrados y profundos. Ok, ok. Su bicicleta no estaba allí. Su rana no estaba allí. Él no estaba allí, pero no iría muy lejos, no con Wirt en el hospital. El hospital.

"Está regresando aquí." Suspiró. "Quiere estar aquí con Wirt, eso tiene que ser."

"Ok, mantén un ojo abierto por él. Yo revisaré las calles. Se pudo haber ido a cualquier lado alrededor de cinco a veinte minutos hasta ahora. Llámame si aparece por allá."

Ella asintió antes de recordar que él no podía verla. "Claro, por supuesto. Igual para ti. Puedes llamarme cuando lo encuentres. Entonces, sólo tráelo aquí. Necesito abrazarlo y luego hablarle a ese niño seriamente."

"Entendido. Hablamos pronto. Te amo"

Su inquietud se calmó un poco. "También te amo."

Al menos no estaba sola en esto. No tenía que estar sola en su preocupación, pasando por el constante aturdimiento de que estaba haciendo algo mal. Incluso antes del divorcio se sentía sola. Oh, no podía recordar una vez en la que no estuviera preocupándose por Wirt, inconsciente de que su hijo podía reconocer su estrés y canalizarlo en su manera calmada de ser. Inconsciente de que él tenía mucho más de ella en sí mismo que de su padre, porque de alguna forma en los últimos 3 años, él ha tomado su lugar de preocuparse e inquietarse por Gregory.

"Lo siento mucho, cariño." Tomó la mano de Wirt y la apretó. "No era tu trabajo arreglar esto, era el mío. Era el de Jonathan. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste cuando lo trajimos a casa por primera vez?" Su sonrisa no se reflejaba en sus ojos y lo sabía. "No pediste un hermano pequeño y no deberías tener que hacer nada que no quieras sólo porque decidimos tenerlo."

La voz de su hijo de cuando tenía nueve años, deformada por los años de escucharla cambiar, sonó en su mente. " _Él es tu hijo. Tú pones el ejemplo."_

"Para alguien que no quería ser un hermano mayor, haz estado haciendo un fantástico trabajo. Te lo prometo. Y Greg definitivamente estaría de acuerdo, te ha extrañado muchísimo. Le habría encantado la sorpresa. No necesitabas preocuparte de eso."

Amy alisó su flequillo. Había estado teniendo problemas en encontrar un buen lugar para cortar su cabello en Amherst. Estaba poniéndose un poco largo. Ella lo cortaría por él antes de que regresara a la universidad, si aún había tiempo. Como cuando era pequeño.

"Voy a salir por un momento, cariño. Necesito ver si Greg ha llegado. ¿Puedes creerle a ese niño? Lo heredó de Jonathan. Tú y yo sabemos más que un truco como este, ¿no es así? Esos chicos Whelan son imposible." Le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Regresaré pronto. Intenta despertar mientras no estoy. Sé que no es tu cosa favorita de hacer en las mañanas, pero por favor sólo inténtalo."

Le tomó un momento recobrar suficiente fuerza y levantarse de la silla que había empujado al lado de la cama de Wirt, luego le tomó mucho más tiempo salir de la habitación. Era tonto pensar que su presencia en el cuarto haría una diferencia en la recuperación de Wirt, así no era como funcionada. Él se recuperaba con o sin ella ahí. Exhaló profundamente, y salió a la sala de espera.

Greg no estaba allí cuando llegó, pero como Jonathan dijo, ellos no tenían ni idea de cuándo exactamente él se había escapado. En su bicicleta le tomaría cierto tiempo. El hospital estaba como a quince minutos de su casa en auto, así que en la bicicleta tomaría el doble por supuesto. Y las piernas de Greg eran aún cortas, y hacía frío afuera y estaba oscuro...

Amy negó con la cabeza ante la imagen mental de Greg estrellando su bicicleta o un carro no viéndolo en la oscuridad o-

Una pareja se apresuró hacia la sala de espera, empapados de pies a cabeza. Amy miró de reojo por la ventana, fijándose en un farol en la calle. Estaba lloviendo.

Su corazón se volcó. Por supuesto que tenía que empezar a llover mientras su pequeñito estaba afuera. Miró al celular que sostenía con firmeza. En cualquier segundo ahora, Jonathan podría estar llamándola diciendo que lo había encontrado y que él estaba seguro y seco y abrigado en su auto. Jason Funderberker, también.

Fue al mostrador, preguntando si el niño de nueve años de edad había entrado. Mientras regresaba a la habitación de Wirt, apenas incluso sobre el umbral, su teléfono repicó. Sus hombros cayeron con alivio mientras leía el nombre de su esposo en la pantalla.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, la voz frenética de Jonathan sonó a través de la estática. "¡Está en el cementerio! ¡No sé porque no lo había pensado antes, siempre viene aquí en Halloween, pero yo no pensé-!"

"Jon, cálmate." Forzó a su voz a mantenerse nivelada, tranquilizante, como había aprendido a hacer por los balbuceos de Wirt. "Respira. ¿Estás en el cementerio? ¿Encontraste a Greg?"

"Encontré a Jason Funderberker. Está en el muro trasero."

"¿Cómo subió hasta allí?" Había visto al muro antes, era muy alto para que saltara una rana hasta la cima. "¿Greg no está con él?"

"No," Jonathan exhaló. "No, y no responde a mis llamados. Pero su bici está aquí y él no habría dejado a Jason-"Se interrumpió a sí mismo con una pausa, y Amy esperó a que continuara, porque ella podía escuchar los engranajes girando en el silencio. "¿No piensas que trepó el muro?"

"Wirt le advirtió que no lo hiciera," Respondió, insertando certeza en su tono lo más que podía. "Le hizo prometer que no lo trepara sólo, y sabes que Greg toma sus promesas seriamente."

"Pero su cosa. Su cosa de Halloween"

Amy pensó que podía escuchar a Jason Funderberker croar a pesar de la lluvia arruinando su señal. "No puede trepar mientras sostiene a Jason."

"Voy a revisar, sólo por si acaso."

"No vas a trepar ese árbol, Jon. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que trepaste uno?" Amy mordió la parte interior de su labio, mirando a Wirt, aún inconsciente en medio de todo este asunto.

Probablemente era lo mejor si no sabía que esto estaba pasando. Perdió la vista de Greg por dos minutos durante un viaje de esquí el invierno pasado y el pobre muchacho estaba inconsolable por una buena hora después de que encontraron a Greg intentando rentar un tobogán con tres dólares y veintidós centavos. Era preocupante, por decir lo de menos. Ella y Jonathan pensaron que se había recuperado del trauma de esa noche de Halloween, él había estado mucho mejor.

Él dijo que estaba bien, que sólo había sido la nieve y los árboles.

Ella aún no estaba segura de que significaba eso, pero Greg sí y supuso que eso era lo importante.

Su esposo gruñó al altavoz y ella suspiró, intentando mantener su voz calmada. "Estas intentando subir al árbol, ¿verdad?" Sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Cómo él balanceaba el teléfono mientras lo hacía era un misterio.

"Sólo quiero verlo por encima, eso es todo."

"Está oscuro. ¿Qué tanto vas a poder ver?" Sus chicos habían estado en el lago hace tres Halloweens. Si Greg estaba en el lago otra vez, ellos no podrían verlo-

"¡Lo veo! ¡Greg!"

Su corazón se aceleró, su espina dorsal se enderezó. "¿Greg?" Murmuró, incluso si él no podía escuchar su llamado.

"No se está moviendo. Amy, ¡Dile al hospital! Creo que se golpeó la cabeza en las vías del tren."

"¿Qué?"

"Casi no puedo verlo – está usando ese sombrero rojo que Wirt hizo y puedo ver el revestimiento de la capa – pero parece como si estuviera descansando en la base del muro-" Jonathan se detuvo de nuevo, y luego respiro de alivio. "Un auto de la policía acaba de estacionarse afuera del cementerio, creo que vieron mi auto y la bici de Greg. Veré si pueden ayudar, pero envía una ambulancia, Amy, porque algo está mal. Jason Funderberker está muy conmocionado."

Ella se derrumbó en el marco de la puerta. "Por favor consíguelo. Asegúrate de que esté bien-"

"Lo haré, lo encontraré. ¡Oficial, por aquí! Mi hijo-"

Amy no escuchó el resto de la súplica de Jon al oficial de policía, en vez de eso agarró a la primera enfermera que encontró afuera de la habitación de Wirt. "Por favor envía una ambulancia al Cementerio Jardín Eterno," Rogó. "Mi hijo- mi otro hijo, mi pequeñito, Greg- Está herido. Mi esposo está allá con él, pero no puede alcanzarlo-"

"Cálmese, Sra. Whelan, enviaremos a alguien ahora mismo. ¿Cementerio Jardín Eterno?"

"Si, él está en el otro lado del muro trasero. Por el lago. Mi esposo dijo que está inconsciente."

"Está bien, les pasaré la información. Sólo siéntese, Sra. Whelan, y le haré saber cuándo traigan a su hijo y a su esposo," La enfermera le contó, guiándola a la silla en el cuarto de Wirt. "Espere aquí."

Se dejó llevar, cayendo en el asiento cuando la enfermera la soltó. "Ok."

Mientras la mujer se apresuraba saliendo de la habitación, Amy miró a su hijo mayor de nuevo. Tan pálido y quieto. La roca de Greg con la cara graciosa descansaba en la almohada al lado de su cabeza. Con las manos temblando, la tomó, y la posicionó en la palma de Wirt, doblando sus dedos alrededor de éste. Apretó su mano con firmeza. La máquina que monitoreaba los zumbidos de su corazón, y forzaba aire a los pulmones chillaba muy rítmicamente, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. Amy cerró los suyos igualmente y esperó.

Estaba muy segura de que odiaba Halloween.

* * *

 **Posdata** :

¡Regresé! Un año después...¡Pero regresé!

:'D


	9. Pescando en el Río de Ramas

**Nota:** Me disculpo por la tardanza de nuevo, el inicio de clases afecta a todo el mundo, jaja. O al menos a mí. T^^T

Aviso que estaré en proceso de edición de todos los capítulos, incluyendo este. Así que no se extrañen si me desaparezco un tiempito más. Sin embargo, intentaré traerles nuevo capítulo mañana o esta semana. Tal vez otro más, pero no quiero ilusionar a nadie. xD

Espero que se encuentren bien, ¡Y muchísimas gracias por las reviews! De verdad aprecio cada uno de ellos, gracias por los favs y follows igualmente. ❤

* * *

Capítulo 7: **Pescando en el Río de Ramas**

Una vez más, Greg no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado caminando cuando se encontró con un muelle. El río se había ido ampliando, hasta el punto en que no podía ver la orilla del lado opuesto. De todo lo que Greg conocía, podía ser el océano, pero no había olas, ni playas de arena, y el agua seguía fluyendo hacia adelante.

El muelle era viejo, la madera estaba envejecida y astillada. Aunque eso no detuvo a Greg de caminar justo por encima de él. Podía sentir los tablones de madera crujir bajo su peso y doblarse por debajo de sus zapatillas. Esperó un minuto. Cuando éste no cedió, siguió caminando hasta el borde.

¿Tal vez un muelle significaba que había personas cerca? Aunque era bastante viejo. Con el pie le dio un toque a una pieza quebrada y esta se desintegró en polvo. _Realmente_ viejo. Incluso si una persona lo había construido, probablemente no lo habían usado en mucho tiempo.

Un movimiento cerca de sus pies atrajo la atención de Greg. Una pequeña tortuga negra se arrastró a través de los tablones de madera hacia él. La miró. La tortuga chocó contra su zapato y él sonrió.

"Hola, ¿quieres venir conmigo?" Preguntó.

La tortuga trató de subir a su zapato, pero se desinteresó a mitad de camino y se alejó. Greg se agachó para observarla. Cruzó el muelle entero, hasta el borde con la mayoría de las ramitas y las hojas pegadas en el fango al fondo. Tal vez se quería construir una pequeña casa de tortuga.

"De acuerdo, adiós." Se despidió.

"¿Vas a quedarte hablando con las tortugas, muchacho, o vas a seguir?"

Greg se sorprendió al voltearse. Al final del muelle había un barco amarrado a uno de los postes. Un hombre estaba sentado en el, encorvado bajo un desaliñado abrigo azul marino. Una barba grisácea ocultaba la barbilla y los labios, y un sombrero oscuro de capitán posaba sobre su cabeza, por lo que era un misterio saber si tenía cabello o no. Greg parpadeó mientras el hombre lo miraba con ojos inquietantes. Fríos e inflexibles, como los utensilios de acero inoxidable que su madre soñaba con poseer algún día.

El hombre abrió la boca y la voz ronca continuó. "Tengo un horario que cumplir. ¿Quieres un paseo o no?"

"¡Oh! Uh, sí, por favor." Greg miró detrás de él durante un rápido segundo, pero la tortuga había desaparecido.

Oh, bueno, al menos se había despedido.

Subió al pequeño bote. Era viejo y gris, igual que el muelle, pero de alguna manera todavía mantenía a los dos a flote. Y era mejor que el que él y Wirt habían hecho con una vieja casita de madera la última vez. Al menos éste si tenía remos reales.

"Desata el nudo." Ordenó el hombre.

"¿Huh? Oh." Greg cogió la cuerda y la desenrolló del poste.

Cuando el hombre empezó a alejarse del muelle, Greg se preguntó si este era uno de esos momentos en los que no debía irse en un transporte con un desconocido. Probablemente. Pero estaba en Lo Desconocido ahora, y tenía un hermano que encontrar, lo que sería mucho más rápido en barco. A veces las reglas tenían que torcerse sólo un poco, no es como si le fuera a decir eso a Wirt o a Mamá.

"¿A qué camino te diriges?" El viejo gruñó.

"Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que quiero ir río abajo" respondió Greg.

El hombre asintió. "Bueno. Ahí es a donde me dirigía sin importar tu respuesta."

"¿Por qué?"

"Mi lugar para pescar está por ese camino."

"¿Eres un pescador? ¿Dónde están todos tus peces?" Greg se fijó en el interior del bote. No había mucho que ver. Solo una vieja caña a los pies del Pescador, un saco de frijoles secos, y una cesta de mimbre vacía.

"Todavía no he atrapado nada."

"Oh."

Greg miró a su alrededor. No estaba seguro de cómo no había notado al hombre en su embarcación antes. Se había volteado un segundo y luego ¡Puf! Él estaba allí esperándolo. Quizá era un invisible pescador mágico.

Los remos se deslizaron a través del agua. Greg ojeó al costado del bote. El agua parecía volverse cada vez más oscura mientras más avanzaban. Mientras más profunda el agua probablemente significaba que habría más peces. No estaba seguro si por eso habría más personas también.

¡Oh! ¡Pero tenía a una persona aquí mismo a la que le podía preguntar!

"Estoy buscando a mi hermano" dijo Greg. "Está perdido en algún lugar de Lo Desconocido y tengo que encontrarlo. ¿Le has visto? Luce cómo—" Se dispuso a pescar la foto de su bolsillo, pero el Pescador lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

"No lo he visto. Eres la primera persona con la que me encuentro desde hace un tiempo pidiendo un paseo." respondió. "No recibo muchos visitantes en mi muelle."

Greg se desanimó. "Ah, vale. ¿Cómo?"

"¿Mm?"

"¿Cómo es que no recibes a muchos visitantes pidiendo paseos?" aclaró.

El Pescador desplazó su mirada hacia la orilla del río frente a ellos. O al menos hacia aquella dirección, ya que Greg aún no podía verlo desde el barco. Una espesa neblina envolvía al otro lado del río, sólo los árboles lograban asomarse por encima de ella. No recordaba un río tan grande desde la última vez que estuvieron aquí.

"Cuando la gente viene a un río, es para encontrar un camino a través," murmuró. "Este río no es uno que típicamente las personas quieran cruzar enseguida. Sin nadie dispuesto a cruzar, nadie estará dispuesto a estar parado en mi muelle."

"¿Entonces usted es un pescador y un barquero?"

"No, muchacho" respondió en voz baja, "Sólo un pescador."

Greg pensó que era una oportunidad perdida. ¿Por qué no pescar y transbordar al mismo tiempo? Podría ser lucrativo. Observó alrededor del simple barco. Parecía ser más lucrativo que la pesca, al menos.

"¿Alguna vez alguien quiere sólo cruzar el río?" Preguntó.

El pescador bufó. "Bueno, no encuentro mucha gente que quiera sentarse en el."

Greg puso los ojos en blanco. "Quiero decir, ¿no quieren subir o bajar? ¿Como yo?"

"No es lo usual." El Pescador lo consideró, y luego lo miró fijamente. "¿Por qué te dirijes río abajo, chico?"

"Bueno, pensé que tal vez el río me llevaría a una población. Tal vez una ciudad o algo así y podría saber dónde está Wirt" explicó encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Conoces alguna ciudad cercana? ¿O casas? ¿Qué hay de alguien llamada Beatrice?"

"No hay ciudades que debas visitar." El pescador sacudió la cabeza y luego la levantó de regreso, señalando hacia atrás de ambos. "Hay un antiguo molino de granos no muy lejos de aquí, en donde vive una familia lo suficientemente agradable. Me temo que nunca he oído hablar de alguien llamada Beatriz."

Greg movió las piernas de un lado a otro, tratando de no mostrar su decepción. "Oh, eso está bien. Gracias, igual. ¿Cómo así que no debería visitar la ciudad?"

"La siguiente ciudad es Grayfield" gruñó el hombre. "Nadie deja Grayfield de la misma manera que llegaron."

"Pensé que era Pottsfield." Greg sacudió la cabeza, con las cejas fruncidas en concentración mientras luchaba por recordar la ciudad de las calabazas.

"¿Pottsfield?" El Pescador se burló. "Pottsfield es un cardumen de pececillos a comparación del gran perca con una enorme boca que es Grayfield. A los pueblerinos los tragarán en segundos."

"¿Los comen?" Greg se quedó sin aliento.

"No, no los comen. No me refiero a tragar literalmente, muchacho. Es una metáfora" replicó el hombre. "Son más agresivos, es todo lo que quiero decir. El punto es, que si vas a vagabundear en Grayfield por tu cuenta, te vas a encontrar en un montón de problemas."

"Bueno, ¿en qué dirección está Pottsfield entonces? He estado allí antes, podrían ayudarme."

"Pottsfield está en el otro extremo de este río. Río arriba. No puedo llevarte allí. No en mi ruta de pesca." Los ojos del Pescador se entrecerraron. "No pareces del tipo que iría a Pottsfield."

Greg se encogió de hombros. "Aún no he encontrado calabazas, supongo."

"¿Pero has estado allí antes?"

"¡Oh si! Hace tres años mi hermano y yo visitamos Pottsfield. Jason Funderberker y Beatrice también estuvieron con nosotros."

"¿Tres años?" Sus ojos vagaron sobre Greg. "¿Has estado aquí tres años?"

"¡Oh no! Salimos hace mucho tiempo, pero como he dicho, mi hermano, Wirt, se perdió aquí y ahora tengo que encontrarlo y traerlo a casa de nuevo. ¡Es mi carga que debo soportar!" Greg puso su mano sobre su corazón.

Los ojos del pescador se nublaron, un gris tempestuoso se cernía en las ojeras de su rostro. "No deberías haber vuelto."

Greg parpadeó. "Yo... tenía que hacerlo. Necesito encontrar a mi hermano—"

"¡Tu hermano está muerto, muchacho!" Le interrumpió de golpe. "No hay vuelta atrás para el que cruza el umbral de Lo Desconocido!"

El rostro del chico palideció, sólo el golpeteo del agua contra el costado del barco y el silbido de pájaros lejanos resonaron en el silencio del río. ¿Muerto? Wirt no estaba muerto, solo estaba durmiendo. Fuiste a Lo Desconocido durante el tipo especial de sueño, eso es lo que dijo Wirt—

¿Era la muerte el tipo especial de sueño del que había estado hablando? ¿Habían muerto hace tres años?

Greg se estremeció. Estaba frío y húmedo y las puntas de sus dedos ardían y le dolía la cabeza. Justo en la parte posterior, palpitaba. Lo tocó con cautela, pero entonces ya no lo sentía. Estaba seco y en el bote y nada le dolía. Sacudió la cabeza. No, no habían muerto. Habían estado vivos y bien. Sentían frío, pero nada preocupante. Wirt no estaba muerto. El médico y la enfermera habrían dicho algo. No lo habrían conectado a una máquina, manteniéndolo respirando, si estaba muerto.

No. Wirt no estaba muerto y eso era un hecho de la roca.

Greg acarició el bolsillo donde normalmente se encontraba su roca, la roca que ahora estaba ocupada vigilando la cabecera de Wirt. La roca con la que Wirt lo sorprendió después de devolver la otra que le pertenecía a la vieja señora Daniels. "Sé que no es la misma cara, en absoluto," su hermano había dicho, encogiéndose mientras miraba a su trabajo. "No soy el mejor artista, pero no lo sé. Pensé que lo querrías."

"¡Es perfecto!", Le había dicho, acunando la roca en sus palmas como si fuera una gema preciosa en lugar de algo desenterrado de su patio trasero. "¡Es una perfecta roca para ser roca de hechos! ¡Gracias, Wirt!"

Con una severa expresión en su rostro, Greg miró fijamente al Pescador. "Hemos estado aquí antes y nos fuimos. Lo podemos hacer de nuevo. Wirt no está muerto. Yo sé eso. Puede que esté perdido, pero si algo se pierde entonces se puede encontrar y eso es lo que voy a hacer."

La ceja del Pescador se arqueó y los bordes de sus labios se crisparon. "Eres audaz, muchacho. Te falta un tornillo, cierto, pero audaz." Observó hacia delante por encima del hombro de Greg. "Deberías marcharte mientras puedas. No es demasiado tarde."

"No sin Wirt."

Con un fuerte suspiro, asintió. "Que así sea. Te llevaré a la encrucijada cuando haya terminado aquí. Allí, puedes hacerle caso a mi advertencia e irte en una sola pieza, o puedes encaminarte a un sitio diferente. Si el alma de tu hermano es tan importante que de buena gana pusiste el pie en este lugar, entonces querrás dirigirte en dirección a la montaña más alta."

"¿Montaña?"

"No vayas hacia el valle. Un paso en las sombras ahí, y entonces me temo que no conozco ninguna forma de asegurar tu retorno seguro. "

Greg frunció el ceño. "Pensé que Lo Desconocido era sólo el bosque. No vimos una montaña o un valle la última vez."

"Entonces estabas mejor así" contestó el Pescador. "Confía en mí, muchacho. Dirijete al este, hacia donde sale el sol. Allí encontrarás la montaña, y espero que tu hermano esté en ese camino."

El "y qué pasa él no está allá" permanecíó atorado detrás de sus dientes mientras el barco se detenía. Ninguna orilla se podía divisar ahora al momento en que el hombre lanzó el ancla —la bolsa de frijoles— en las profundidades de los remolinos. Greg vio cómo el hombre preparaba su anzuelo. Él lo lanzó hacia la más oscura de las aguas que tenían una capa gruesa de ramas flotando por encima.

El par se quedó en silencio durante un rato antes de que Greg comenzara a inquietarse. No había mucho espacio en el barco para moverse. Se inclinó hacia un lado, mirando su reflejo. Se parecía Wirt, sólo que pequeño. El tinte sucio del río no resaltaba las ligeras diferencias en sus cabellos u ojos. En el río, el pelo y los ojos de Greg eran tan oscuros como los de Wirt.

Se pinchó la nariz. Bueno, tal vez no sea como un pequeño Wirt. Incluso el pequeño Wirt tenía una nariz más puntiaguda que él. Puntiaguda como el sombrero de cono. Greg ajustó el sombrero un poco, no queriendo que se cayera al río, mientras un grupo de ramas flotaba allí.

Greg cogió dos de ellas y los convirtió en baquetas, tocando una melodía en el costado del bote. El Pescador le gruñó, giró de la manivela de la caña de pescar, notó la ramita que atrapó, la tomó y la lanzó al igual que el anzuelo sin cebo de vuelta al río, pero Greg no lo tomó como una petición para que se detuviera, no necesariamente. Estaba aburrido. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaba que un niño pequeño pudiera sentarse y esperar mientras pescaba?

Aparentemente mucho tiempo.

"Estás asustando a los peces" murmuró el anciano. "¿No haz ido a pescar alguna vez con tu familia?"

"¡No! Papá me llevó junto a Wirt a acampar una vez, pero papá es muy malo con esas cosas. ¡Wirt tuvo que mostrarle cómo hacer fuego y todo!" Greg sonrió, enfocado en su sesión de percusión.

"Bueno, alguien debería llevarte. Te enseñaría un poco de paciencia y disciplina, ahora deja esa golpeadera tuya con las ramas."

Greg hizo una mueca, pero obedeció la petición del Pescador. Después de todo, era el dueño del bote. "¿Cómo es que hay tantas ramas en este río?", Preguntó, observando más ramitas y cosas flotando.

"¿Por qué no puedes callarte más de un minuto?" El pescador dijo de vuelta.

"Puedo, sólo prefiero no hacerlo" respondió. "Ahora, ¿cómo es que hay tantas ramas?"

"Bueno, necesitan un lugar donde estar, ¿no? ¿Por qué no flotar por el río?"

Ese era un buen punto, en realidad. Greg levantó su rostro y analizó sus alrededores. Ciertamente habían bastantes árboles que se elevaban sobre el río para que permitieran a las ramas caer sobre él. Se fijó en el cielo. Extraño, no recordaba que estuviera tan nublado.

Una gota de agua cayó entre sus ojos. Greg la limpió, pero salpicaron más en su piel. La lluvia caía sobre ellos, bailando en la superficie del río y ahogando a las ramas que viajaban sin rumbo. Tuvo que empujar el flequillo de sus ojos, su pelo —y el resto de él— rápidamente empapándose.

"Agua, agua, por todas partes, ni una gota para beber."

Greg miró al Pescador, pero aparte de esa extraña sentencia, al hombre no parecia importarle la lluvia, como si fuera la última cosa en la tierra que pudiera molestarlo.

No es que molestara a Greg, necesariamente, pero en verdad era difícil ignorar el repentino aguacero. Un relámpago brilló sobre sus cabezas. ¿Era estar rodeado de agua y árboles algo bueno o malo en una tormenta eléctrica?

 _Ribbit._

"¿Huh?" Greg parpadeó alejando el agua de sus ojos para escanear el río. "¿Jason Funderberker?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, chico?" El pescador al final detuvo su atención de la caña para mirarlo fijamente.

"Pensé oír a mi rana— nuestra rana" explicó. "Su nombre es Jason Funderberker."

"¿Qué clase de nombre tan tonto es ese para una rana?"

Greg se hinchó el pecho y las mejillas, con los brazos cruzados. "El nombre de rana perfecto. Wirt lo inventó."

"Mm. Tu hermano, ¿eh?" El pescador volvió a girar de la manivela, y otra rama estaba unida al anzuelo. Lo arrojó de vuelta al río para luego bajar el hilo nuevamente. "¿Cómo terminó en Lo Desconocido? No lo has mencionado."

El estómago de Greg se revolvió, así que cruzó los brazos un poco más apretados para evitar que volviera a hacerlo. "Fue un accidente" murmuró, mirando fijamente a sus pies donde un charco comenzó a formarse por la lluvia.

"¿Tu culpa?"

"No." se defendió demasiado rápido, y luego sus hombros se hundieron. "Bueno... un poco. Mamá y papá dijeron que no, pero... creo que sí. Por eso tengo que encontrarlo. Tengo que decirle que lo siento."

Los ojos del Pescador se entrecerraron. "Pedir disculpas no sirve de mucho si no lo dices en serio."

Greg retrocedió, horrorizado. "¡Por supuesto que lo digo en serio!"

"¿Lo haces?"

El brillo frío y acerado de los ojos del hombre enfrió a Greg hasta el corazón. Los demás no lo miraban generalmente así. Era un niño, cometía errores. Incluso la señora Wordsworth tenía algo de calidez en sus ojos cuando lo castigaba, porque comprendía que era un niño.

Era un niño y estaba solo en Lo Desconocido, en un extraño barco con un hombre extraño y sin rastro de su hermano y habían cada vez más ramas recogidas en el río y la lluvia caía más fuerte, más fría. Los relámpagos se encendían, y en el agudo destello de la luz, el Pescador estaba envuelto por la sombra de los árboles, sólo sus ojos plateados se iluminaban en la oscuridad. Greg no se sentía bien.

"Quiero bajar ahora." le dijo al Pescador.

El hombre parpadeó de su mirada helada, frunciendo el ceño. "Dije que te llevaría a la encrucijada después de que yo—"

"No, quiero bajarme ahora. Por favor sólo— sólo deténgase por aquí y déjeme ir." Greg se deslizó rápidamente hacia el otro extremo del barco, y el cambio de peso hizo que el destartalado barco se moviera.

"¡No empujes tanto el bote, muchacho, harás que nos volteamos!" Gritó.

"¡Déjame en paz y no tendré que inclinarme!" gritó Greg, con miedo de ahogarlo. Quería a Wirt. Quería a su hermano. No quería estar solo. "¡Wirt! ¡Wirt! ¡Ayuda!"

"¡Cálmate, te llevaré a la orilla!" El pescador giró la manivela una tercera vez, y luego puso la caña a sus pies.

Greg tembló incluso cuando el hombre tomó los remos y se dirigió hacia la orilla. No dejó de temblar hasta que el bote estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del barro para que pudiera bajarse.

Se deslizó a través de el, ensuciando a la capa de Wirt cuando fue arrastrada hacia abajo, pero no se detuvo hasta que tierra firme estuviera debajo de él.

Jadeando, miró por encima del hombro al Pescador, que todavía se balanceaba en su barco. El anciano lo observó de nuevo, todos los rastros de la cosa hostil que parpadeaba en sus ojos plateados desapareció y fue reemplazado por nada más que por preocupación de antaño. Greg todavía sentía una incómoda sensación rondando en sus tripas y no sabía qué hacer con ella.

"¿Has terminado ahora? ¿Volverás al barco?" preguntó el Pescador.

Greg sacudió la cabeza. "Y—yo voy a caminar el resto del camino, gracias."

"Es peligroso, muchacho. Caminando solo te llevará más cerca de Grayfield de lo que deberias estar. Te lo prometo, no más preguntas y te llevaré a la encrucijada en una sola pieza. Eso es más de lo que se puede decir si caminas hacia allá. "

"Me arriesgaré" replicó él. "Además, probablemente mi hermano también esté caminando. Lo encontraré mejor de esta manera." ¿Y acaso Wirt no amenazaría con matarlo si se enteraba de que había conseguido un paseo con un extraño? Claro, lo habían hecho antes en Lo Desconocido, pero al parecer cuando un joven de quince años pedía direcciones y otras cosas, no era un asunto tan importante. Nunca se había asustado cuando era Wirt quien les conseguía la ayuda que necesitaban, ni siquiera cuando Wirt estaba asustado.

"Que así sea." le dijo el pescador. "Sólo recuerda lo que dije. Dirígete hacia el pico de la montaña más alta. Mantente lejos del valle. Si no encuentras a tu hermano antes del anochecer, vete a casa sin él."

Greg fingió no haber oído esa última parte. "Bien."

En algún momento, en medio de su pánico, la lluvia había cesado. El húmedo terreno aún chapoteaba bajo las suelas de sus zapatillas, pero los rayos del sol hacían pequeños agujeros en el cielo nublado y le iluminaban el camino. Apenas había dado un paso cuando escuchó un grito ahogado detrás de él.

Girando a su alrededor, divisó la expresión aterrorizada del Pescador antes de que pudiera ocultarla. Cuando Greg parpadeó, el único rastro de ella fue el nervioso movimiento de su ceja. El resto de él estaba tan tranquilo como el río de la lluvia.

"Mantén un ojo en esa sombra tuya." le dijo "Quédate fuera del sol al mediodía."

Antes de que Greg pudiera cuestionar la rareza de esa declaración, el Pescador se alejó, río arriba. Lejos de su lugar de pesca y lejos de Greg.

Echó un vistazo a su sombra. Se parecía a cualquier otra sombra. Agitó su brazo derecho, luego su izquierdo, luego se sacudió y la sombra imitó cada movimiento. Greg soltó un suspiro y arqueó una ceja a la figura que se retiraba.

"Ese tipo está loco." Decidió Greg, luego dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar de nuevo. "Laaaa pastura buscaremos y a Adelaide encontraremos, para ver si puede devolvernos al hogar—" Hizo una pausa a medio verso y suspiró. "Necesito una nueva canción."


End file.
